Dark Redemption
by ChaoticDeer
Summary: It has been years since Cedric seized the throne and the amulet. But the kingdom has fallen into darkness and the curse of the amulet is causing a sickness inside him, sending not only he but many others down a road that leads to an uncertain future.
1. Death

Cedric sat at his desk in the silence of his study as he looked over a series of knives, studying the edges to make sure that they were perfect. Sighing he put the blades down and stood so he could pull the custom wand case Princess Sofia had given him from the top shelf. Setting it down lightly he opened the lid and pulled his family wand from its satin lining. A soft click caught his attention and Cedric looked to his pet raven who was watching him intently with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He grumbled and Wormwood puffed up as he made the strange clicking sound once more. Gritting his teeth he pointed the wand at said raven, startling the creature, and sneered. "Oh I get it… You think I'm going to bumble this up like all my other plans… Well I won't… You'll see."

With that he snatched up the wand case and shoved it roughly back onto its shelf before stomping his way out. Wormwood puffed up and looked to the abused wooden box that now sported a broken hinge.

* * *

At dinner the royal family smiled at him as he preformed.  
The performance was going smoothly and not once had Cedric become nervous, this made Sofia obviously proud though she was confused as to why he didn't look at her once.

Cedric preformed simple little tricks like summoning flowers, making things float around, and even going as far as switching everyone's cloths. King Roland thought it was amusing to be dressed in his wife's frilly pink gown for the few moments it took Cedric to change his own hair color a few times, switch their cloths back, vanish the left over dinner and replaced it with desert.

Cedric backed off and watched as the cake was served to each of the royals. His eyes never once wondered from Roland as he watched the King laugh and chat with his wife and his children, forgetting that Cedric was even in the room.  
As the minutes ticked by Cedric rolled his wand through his long fingers and began to tap his foot rapidly in anticipation. He tore his eyes away from Roland, afraid that he would act to quickly if he stared any longer. He instead settled for staring at his wand as he continued to roll it.

"Daddy I'm bored again…" Amber sighed as she poked at her slice of cake. King Roland frowned as he looked at his daughter. She was right the conversation had lulled and the others seemed a little bored despite their slight content smiles. Roland looked to Cedric and cleared his throat which caught everyone's attention.

"Cedric!" He called clearly. He watched as his Royal Sorcerer stepped forward and bowed to them. Unknown to him, or anyone for that matter, a wicked smile spread across Cedric's face as he stared at his feet.

"Is there anything else that you have prepared for this evening's entertainment?" The King asked while lightly placing his silverware down.

"Why yes my Lord. I have a special trick that I have been preparing just for this evening as a… Final act. I believe you will find it to be quite thrilling." He said as he stood and then raised his arms in the air, twirling the tip of his wand around with an exaggerated flourish. In doing this a single, glinting, knife appeared in the air, hovering there before it began to twirl gracefully through the air. Then one by one more appeared, just as menacing as the next. Sitting there in the air, nothing holding them but Cedric's magic.

Then they began to move, spin, and twirl in time to his wand movements. King Roland, his wife Miranda, and the twins James and Amber all gasped at the sight. The blades reflecting the light and bouncing it between them, causing the polished surface to flash white for seconds at a time. Almost all the members of the Royal family clapped and watched in amazement.

All but one.

Princess Sofia leaned back in her chair as one of the blades 'danced' passed a little too close for her liking. She felt that something was wrong and she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Looking to her stepfather she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Uh… Dad… Don't you think this is a little dangerous?" She asked and Roland smiled at her.

"Don't you worry Sofia, I am sure it's perfectly safe. Cedric wouldn't do this if he thought he couldn't handle it." He looked away from her to focus back on the spectacle.

Sofia didn't look away from her father, not when she saw the smile on his face fall nor when his eyes widened as he went to shove his chair back away from the table. She saw as the blades shot through the air and embedded themselves into her father's body and as blood seeped into his blue jacket. Sofia didn't move until she heard her mother and siblings screams of horror, along with the servants as they ran in with Baileywick in the lead. She pushed herself from her chair and tripped over the leg as she went to run from the hall.  
Queen Miranda was on her feet and by her husbands side, pressing her hands to his face and begging him to keep his eyes open. Amber's panicked wails bounced off the walls and James stood from his seat, whirling around, pointing at Cedric as he screamed to the guards who had stormed into the dining hall.

"Arrest him! NOW!"

Without a seconded thought they advanced on the sorcerer who stood in the same spot he had been since the beginning of his 'final act'… Beside Sofia's chair.

He was still as he stared at Roland's bleeding, dead body. He couldn't fathom what he was feeling; it almost felt like every nerve in his body had become numb at the sight of what he had just done. Yet he felt like he had been hit in the head or punched in the stomach as well. What brought him out of his trance was a bump to his leg and his eyes cast downward at the little Princess rushing to return to her feet with tears running down her face. Cedric became all too aware of Miranda's and Princess Amber's wails assaulting his eardrums, and the guards closing in on him with swords drawn.

Raising his wand quickly Cedric sliced it through the air violently and sending all the armored men flying away into the wall were they remained pinned. Laughing at the armored men as they thrashed and struggled to break free of the charm holding them, Cedric turned towards Sofia only to find that she, the twins, and Miranda were being taken from the dining hall by Baileywick and the servants who hadn't fled. Angrily jabbing his wand in their direction, they screamed as Sofia was suddenly yanked back by her amulet, only to have the clasp break and drop her to the floor. Looking up she watched Cedric's fingers close around the glittering jewel as he smiled at her.

"Th… That's mine! Mr. Cedric give it-" She shouted but snapped her mouth closed as he began to laugh even harder. His laugh was loud, dark and twisted, sending shivers down Sofia's spine as she quickly stood to her feet. The Amulet glowed darkly from between Cedric's fingers and for a moment his eyes flashed the same color distorted color.

"Yours?… My dear little 'PRINCESS', no… No it was yours." He aimed his wand at her and her eyes widened in fear.

 _"Now it's mine."_


	2. Cedric

Sitting straight in his bed, Cedric screamed long and loud in terror until he couldn't scream anymore. Once he was aware that he was having difficulty breathing, his fingers went to his neck and franticly began pulling at the twisted chain to the Amulet of Avalor. Once free he fell back into his plush pillows and slowly ran his fingers over his neck, checking for any trace that the cold skeletal hands of Roland had actually been there. When he found nothing but the indentation left by the chain be closed his eyes and gripped the amulet in one hand while running his fingers of the other through his unkempt hair.

After a few deep breaths he was ready to go back to sleep reaching out to the glass bottle that he kept close by at night and brought it to his lips. When nothing came out of it he remembered that he had drunk the last of his sleeping draught hours before and he angrily threw the little bottle away off to the side, smashing it against the wall.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Cedric sat there staring at the broken glass silently, rubbing his numb, thin, fingers together to better the flow of blood. He heard a hidden door to his left opened, but he didn't move to greet the disheveled young maid that slipped in. She froze when she saw him awake and sitting up. Normally she would have already had his clean cloths set out and the morning's breakfast on his nightstand before he awoke, but she had gotten to work later than normal.

"M- My Lord!.. Good morning." She said as she bowed low to him. Cedric didn't even look at her as her words slowly seeped in. He grimaced once he registered what she said and turned his head slightly so that he could better see her from the corner of his eye.

"And WHAT about this morning is GOOD?" He hissed and she flinched but didn't stand.

"Uh, M- My sister is with child… I- I was able to bake today's pastries to perfection, and you're awake and well. It's a very good morning my Lord." Her voice shook but Cedric ignored it as his eyes scanned the room.

His silence made the maid uneasy and her spine was hurting from holding her bowed position for so long. She was relieved when he finally spoke to tell her to stand and she moved quickly when he demanded his breakfast. She was through the secret door and bringing in the tray she had left in the passage within seconds before placing it in front of him.

As she went to straighten up she gasped and screamed as Cedric's hand shot up and gripped her hair, yanking her down to eye level. Her wide grey eyes locked with his enraged brown ones as he looked to her then his tray before looking at her again. His eyes relaxed and when he spoke, his voice was calm, quiet, but that only meant that he was angry, and that only scared her more. He almost sounded like he was scolding a child!

"You left my food unattended in the passage… Do you do this often?" He asked and the maid did her best to shake her head as she muttered 'no' over and over. Yanking her into a sitting position next to him, Cedric picked up a fork and studied it as she continued to whimper fearfully.

"You do know that leaving food unattended as you just did makes it easy for others to poison it if they so wished." She didn't answer as he cut into the pastry and stabbed it harder then he really needed to, causing the jam in it to splatter. A small shiver ran down the maids spine as she compared the jam to splattered blood in her mind. Humming lightly to himself Cedric studied the bite sized piece before lifting it to her mouth. He smiled at her, expecting her to willingly take it but when she clamped her teeth together he frowned and pressed it to her lips a little harder.

"Eat it." He snarled causing her to flinch.

Slowly she opened her mouth and he shoved the piece in roughly, jabbing her tongue with the fork. When she swallowed he watched her intently for a few moments, waiting for her body to reject the food in some way. When she didn't Cedric shoved the maid away, knocking her to the floor. Slowly she got back up and began to make her way to the wardrobe to finish her duties.

"Leave them! I shall deal with my own cloths for today…" Cedric said a little too happily considering what had just happened. As the maid made her way to the door he called to her. "Do cheer up… After all it is a very good morning… You're alive and well."

The maid paled as she quickly left the room and Cedric laughed at her retreating form until the secret door closed. He then turned to his breakfast and began to slowly eat while staring at the broken glass of the potion bottle.

* * *

By early afternoon he found himself sitting on the throne, dressed in his fine clothes and his crown on his head, looking over complaints and listening to the occasional villager who came in to give more. Never once had he thought that being king meant so much paperwork or having to listen to every sob story that walked through the door. Resting his head on his hand and slouching down in the throne he tried to pay attention to the farmer who appeared to be having trouble with the butcher. Apparently the butcher had stolen the farmer's prized cow and slaughtered it to sell. The butcher claimed otherwise.

As they argued Cedric's mind wandered off and his gaze slid to the throne off to his right and he just stared at it. Well crafted and a little dusty from lack of use and cleaning, waiting for a queen. His eyes moved to the small throne a little further away then to his left at the remaining two. Now he found himself wondering why he never had the things removed! There was no queen, and there were no children! He blinked slowly then smiled slightly as the thrones became occupied by children and a queen, all smiling at him, calling him dad or honey. He continued shifting his eyes back and forth between his own little family, slightly smiling at them as well. But when he looked back to his queen she was gone and replaced with the skeletal figure of Roland, inches from his face.

 _'You will never have such treasures!'_

The Farmer and the Butcher leaped back and grabbed onto each other as the King leaped from his throne screaming at the top of his lungs in terror. Eyes widened as he stumbled and knocked one of the small thrones over and falling down the two stone steps himself, hitting the floor hard. The farmer and butcher looked at each other fearfully before turning and half ran half walked from the throne room, leaving their king to be restrained by the few guards there.

"I will get you another cow… I'm sure I can get one somewhere."

"I… I'll hold you to that."

They were long gone by the time Cedric calmed down and he didn't remember them even being there. All he cared about was having the guards release him so he could move freely and try to regain some of his dignity. It had been a while since he had a waking dream and it was just as horrid as he remembered it being. Looking at the upturned throne for a moment he stood straight and ran his hands through his wild hair as he sucked in air to steady his nerves. Then he looked at his guards, barking at them to remove the extra thrones, to break and burn them before storming away, leaving his crown on the floor.

* * *

Cedric retreated to his old tower.

He sat at his old desk with a book before him and opened it, leafing through the pages until he found the section on sleeping draughts. There were so many different sleeping potions. There were weak ones, mild ones that could last a few days, strong ones that lasted weeks even months. Then there were the sleeping poisons. These lasted a life time if an antidote isn't specified, and he could recall many stories were it had been used. An apple that was dipped in the stuff and given to a princess who foolishly ate it freely, trusting the hag that gave it to her. Another princess who was controlled and forced to prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel that was also coated in it. Both stories had one thing in common and that was 'true loves kiss'. Such a rare thing, it would be perfect to use as the antidote for the poison. But the sorceress and enchantress that chose them were just unlucky.

Sighing Cedric shook his head and back tracked through the book to the weaker droughts and found the one he was looking for. Then he slowly got to work brewing the needed potion.

"You know Wormy, Roland is very persistent… Even in death he doesn't know when to roll over." He said aloud to the empty perch where his raven once resided long ago. He paused for a moment to listen, expecting the bird to respond with a clicking sound or a 'craw' of some kind… But everything remained silent.

"Fine… Ignore me you damn bird." He mumbled as he resumed the task at hand, preparing for a long night.


	3. Rebels

The sound of a hammer hitting metal broke through the early morning air and caused one of the rebel leaders to jerk awake. He groaned and rolled lazily out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud, most likely waking his sister in the room below him. He laid there and slowly drifted back to sleep, only to be awoken again when said sister slammed his door open and threw his boots at him.

"You left those on the stairs! Start picking up your things James or I'll start burning them!" She shouted before slamming the door closed, leaving him in the silence of his room again, aside from the ringing of metal.

"Good morning to you too, Amber." James mumbled before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep and return to his dream where he was driving his blade through 'King' Cedric's chest.

Yawning, James began to shove his feet into his boots and pulled a shirt he wore the day before over his head before standing up to stretch his limbs, wincing as the muscles in his lower back protested against the motion. He could still hear the sound of metal being hammered and he figured Ruby was working on more inventions or repairing someone's broken whatever.

James sighed at the thought and walked out of his room to search for some food to eat before he met with the knights and road out to the north boarder for supplies.

* * *

Amber walked through the well worn paths of the hidden village. Little huts built into the ground with disguised roofs, and homes dug into the side of the hills. Unless someone walked right into the place they would never know that any number of people lived there.

As she walked she could see old knights emerging from their homes, awoken by Ruby's early morning forging, and running to retrieve water to drink, cook with, or have ready for when they took a bath after their morning exercises. It was oddly peaceful for being full of rebels and it always kept Amber on edge, waiting for some kind of attack to decimate what they had created over the years.

It always amazed her how they all were able to adapt to a life different than the one they had once lived. She herself went from being a princess, living in a castle with gowns and tiaras, to a fighter living in the foothills between Pyrecrest Hills and Mistbush Forest.

Even her Aunt Tilly was among them, choosing to settle down with the Silent Knight, Sir Bartleby. Tilly was constantly trying to keep moral up among the residence as the days crept by and did a good job of it. Sir Bartleby worked with new recruits, or helped his wife rein in their two sons who thought it fun to get into anything and everything. Their sons also loved to wonder into the forest early in the morning when the fog was at its thickest, which was dangerous because not only were there wild animals that could hurt them but the forest was so over grown that it was nearly impossible to navigate without tripping over a hidden bush or rock.

Amber paused for a moment when she saw the still half asleep knight exiting from his and Tillys hidden hut and slowly wandered into the trees with a wood staff in hand, heading to retrieve the nine and four year old boys.

She smiled slightly as she continued to climb the path that lead up the hill toward Ruby's workshop. It was built into the side of the hill to keep it hidden just like the rest of the dwellings, but with a wider opening to keep the air from getting too hot when the forge was lit.

When she entered she glanced around for a moment to take in the weapons across the walls and the various pieces of armor strewn about. Seeing Ruby next to her forge hammering away at a piece of heated metal to give it shape, Amber shouted over the loud ringing get her attention and the dark skinned women stopped mid swing. Looking up she quickly placed the glowing metal into the forge before rubbing the sweat from her forehead and pulling off her gloves.

"Good morning Princess Amber!"

"And good morning to you, Ruby. I came to-"

"Pick up your request? I have them right here!" She said happily as she dashed across her workspace to a quiver hanging on the far wall. She drew an arrow from it and held it up for Amber, who had walked up beside her, to study. The arrow was entirely made of metal, the forges fire reflecting off its metal surface, giving it an even more deadly look. Taking it Amber weighed it in her hands before checking how straight the shaft was. This was the third time Amber had Ruby make them and it almost seemed perfect.

"I made them as light as I could without weakening them. You will have to trust me on this Milady there is no way to make them completely to the standards you are looking for without them being useless."

Amber glanced at Ruby before looking back at the arrow to study it once more, and then held out her hand for the quiver which Ruby handed to her quickly with a stern look.

"It's alright I will just need a different bow and some practice with them is all… These are perfect, thank you very much for your hard work."

Ruby seemed pleased with Amber's response before turning back to her work and Amber turned for the entrance so she could leave. She paused when Ruby called to her, asking her to tell James that his new sword will take another three days to make, and to stop bringing them to her after he broking them. Amber promised to let him know and stepped back out into the cool morning air.

Standing just outside Ruby's workshop, Amber looked down at those who were just beginning to go about their day. Smokes rising into the air from hidden chimneys, showing were some of the hidden huts were, and Sir Bartleby was just coming out of the forest with both his sons by the back of their necks, marching them back home. Amber knew he was going to lecture them once they were inside since he was still self-conscious about speaking in front of others. James was with a group of men who were dressed for travel and assumed that he was leaving to go pick up supplies from the northern border that crossed into Tangu. Normally she would go instead of him, but Prince Zandar had become insistent upon her leaving with him and she didn't feel it was right to leave her brother to handle everything.

James looked up towards her and waved before moving out with his men; Amber returned it halfheartedly and sighed as she watched them vanish into the trees, hoping that they would return by tomorrow evening safe and sound.


	4. Sofia pt1

The small town of Kaplica rested directly on the border between Enchancia and the country of Galdiz. It was the only place that a few travelers could cross back and forth without being caught, even with the guards situated outside the town on Enchacian territory.

Here was where most of the old sorcerers fled to once Cedric became king and here they lived relatively peacefully, though they missed Mystic Meadows. But today was a day for celebration as they prepared to welcome an apprentice who was becoming a full-fledged magic user. It was a big deal because many would study magic but it was rare for anyone outside a magical family to complete their studies and even rarer for a magical family to produce an heir, to begin with.

Magic users from across the land and of all kinds were gathering in the small town. Many were using their magic to sneak in through Enchancia's closed borders from other countries, and the poor non-magic citizens have practically pushed off the streets. Though many of the good magic users did their best to expand the roads and make room for everyone so there wasn't any trouble, the wicked ones, who also flocked to see the celebration, cause trouble.  
Sofia had never known there were so many Enchanters, Sorcerers, Witches and Alchemists in the world. But now they all came for her, to see the newest member of their profession. But she feared that she would fail her final test. Normally an apprentice who was completing their training would perform a spell from their own family spell book, and they had to cast it successfully. Yet she came from a nonmagical family, so she had no family spell book to cast from. Some apprentices created objects of great power for their final test. But she wasn't trained in crafting magical items and those normally took longer to master, more so then potion brewing and spell weaving, and crafting was normally done by Alchemists.

Closing her eyes Sophia pressed her forehead against the glass of the window and tried to force her nerves to calm down. She jumped when her name was called and she quickly stepped off the stool she was using to look out the small window in the door to go upstairs to see Goodwyn's wife Winifred waiting for her at the top.

"Come along, come along we must hurry!" The old sorceress ushered her into a room quickly and slammed the door closed while pushing her to stand on another stool. Sofia watched Winifred rush around the room, flicking her wand, causing an assortment of needles and fabrics to appear and fly through the air. Her arms were forced up by magic and she gasped when her corset was roughly pulled from her body, allowing her to breathe a little more freely and her posture to relax more.

"Uh… Winifred do you not think you're being a little rough?" Sofia asked as a brush began to assault her tangled hair, causing her eyes to water. The old sorceress paused for a moment before continuing with her work, making a bolt of dark purple fabric unravel around Sofia and began to take the form of a dress while scissors cut out the needed shapes. Winifred had Sofia's simple brown dress off her with another flick of her wand and Sofia had to fight the urge to cover herself as the cut pieces of fabric began wrapping around her.

"I'm just a little nervous deary… I remember when my own children passed their final challenge to become master magic weavers. Cordelia had no problem but poor little Cedikins was so nervous that he nearly sat his robes on fire… Granted he cast the spell perfectly but he somehow managed to have his wand facing the wrong way." Winifred fell silent as she thought back to happier times while Sofia quickly snatched the brush from the air out of irritation.

The old sorceress didn't move until the bedroom door flew open once more to admit a woman who carried a large tome in her arms. She was only a foot taller than Winifred with a far thinner frame, sporting the same long narrow nose and had her dark hair pulled back in a mess curls. Whenever Sofia saw her she was reminded of happier times in her childhood, especially with little Calista, who could be heard down in the kitchen, struggling with cooking magic. Goodwyn the Great was close behind the women; talking hurriedly about handling the tome in her arms with care and Sofia couldn't stop the squeal that clawed its way out of her throat as she flung her arms over her chest. For a few seconds, it was a mess of hurried apologies and both Cordelia and Winifred screaming for the old sorcerer to get out of the room before he was gone, slamming the door behind him. Sofia returned to her original, arms out position with an embarrassed groan.

With an aggravated sigh the Cordelia sat the family tome down before she spared one quick glance at the half sewn dress and frowned at the high neckline. Wrinkling her nose she drew her own wand from a sleeve and flicked it without a word at the fabric. The neckline changed quickly into an off-shoulder but Winifred changed it back.

"Mother she isn't a little girl, let her show off a bit." Another flick of a wand and again the Sofia was wearing an off-shoulder neckline. But Winifred changed it back once more and shot her daughter a stern look.

"She looks fine Willow; the dress is lovely as is."

"Mother she won't attract any of those handsome single wand twirlers out there if she doesn't bait them with something," Cordelia said as she wiggled her hips slightly in a suggestive manner that caused Winifred's face to flare red in anger.

"They are men Cordelia NOT animals!" Winifred pointed her wand at her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"What's the difference?"

It went on like this even after Sofia stepped down from the stool with the finished dress and sat on her bed with her brush in hand. She watched them as she ran the brush through her brown locks and ignored them when she moved to her mirror so she could apply her own makeup. Having learned to let the two women bicker and work out their own disagreements years ago. When she was done she sighed loudly to get their attention and they looked at her as if they had forgotten she had been there the whole time. Cordelia was the one to break the silence as she picked up the large tome she had brought in.

"I figured since you don't have a family spell book you could pick a spell from ours." She said and placed it in Sofia's lap. The book was thick with dog-eared edges, faded gold lettering and a broken buckle. But what caught Sofia's attention was that it said 'volume two' on it and she frowned, looking at both Cordlia and Winifred questioningly.

"Cedric… Last time I checked he had the first volume. Sad really it had the more powerful spells in it." Cordelia sighed longingly and Sofia looked back at the book and laid it open in her lap as she turned the pages slowly, studying the spells.

"I was wondering…" Sofia said quietly, running a finger along the old pages. Both mother and Daughter looked at her. "Do you think he will be here?"  
"Sofia honey, are you frightened that he will come?" Winifred asked calmly and Sofia looked up and frowned.

"No! Not at all. I'm just wondering because it seems like every magic user known to us, and then some know about my ascension from apprentice and… Cedric is a Sorcerer. It would stand to reason that he would have also heard about it."

"Not every magic user is coming Sofia, just a few. And it's not like any of them actually knows your name." COrdelia said stiffly as she sat behind the former princess and began to braid a chunk of hair. "Besides when it comes to other magic weavers apprentices we never actually know who they are, we just hear about them. These people only know that you are fathers apprentice and that you are going through your final trial. They don't know what you look like, your name or if you are a man or women."

"Well, that's a little comforting," Sofia mumbled to herself sarcastically as she turned the pages of the spell book once more. She stopped at one and read it carefully as she traced the illustration with her fingers. It was a spell that allowed someone to trap a shooting star in a jar. She thought for a moment a then moved on to the next page, concluding that that spell wasn't only difficult but there may not even be any shooting stars that night. After a few more pages she stopped at another and once again studied the description. This one was of an enchantment that allowed a magic user to not only hatch a dragon's egg but bend the hatchlings mind to that persons will, making it a loyal servant. Sofia grimaced at it and moved on, not liking the sound of forcing a living creature into single-minded servitude. She thought of the dragons she herself had come to know and wondered how they were doing. With a quick sigh, she put her focus back to the pages once more.

"Does it have to be an advanced spell or may I do anything for my final test… No limits?" She asked and Winifred stopped cleaning the mess left behind by the dress and thought.

"It is tradition to perform advanced spells because if you are successful it gives an idea of the level your power is at… But there is no limit." The old sorceress confirmed and Sofia closed the dusty tome and set it aside.

"Then I know exactly what I will do." She said as she stood up from the bed, only to have her head jerk back as Cordelia desperately tried to finish the braid in Sofia's hair, but let it go when it was evident that she wouldn't be able to.  
"Sit back down Sofia we still need to finish your hair," Winifred said as she took up the brush Sofia had left on the bed and began pushing her toward the vanity while Sofia tilted her head back and groaned in an exasperated manner; though she smiled as she did so.


	5. Sofia pt2

Sofia left the house and joined the crowd out in the market.

She was amazed by the stalls that many Alchemists and Enchanters had set up, seeing the chance to make a few quick coins to fill their purses. Fabrics with enchantments woven into the threads, alchemic jewelry, rare potions, brews for ailments, and so much more Sofia wasn't even sure if they were legal. At present she let her attention wander to an Alchemist's stall, where she studied his work. It seemed that he specialized mostly in rings but there were a few necklaces and bracelets, all encasing some kind of stone that had been cut and polished to a relatively decent shine, ready to accept the magic of the Sorcerer that chose it.

"Well, such a pretty little thin 'as graced me with 'er presence." The Alchemist said as he leaned forward. He was thin with dull scraggly hair and it looked like his skin was graying. The fingers of the hand that he lazily trailed along the edge of the table were blackened from years of working with compounds and fire and the runes placed on his skin covered his hands and forearms in an interlinked chain that sent chills down Sofia's spine.

"Tell me lass, anythin catchin yer eye?"

Quickly Sofia went back to studying the jewelry so she didn't have to look at the toothy grin he was giving her. Slowly she ran a finger over a bronze ring before picking it up. It was thick and once on her finger, she couldn't bend it without the ring being in the way. She pulled it off and moved to a bracelet which, once clasped, hung loosely from her wrist and she removed that one as well.

The Alchemist pulled away with a slight frown when he realized the pretty young lady in front of him wasn't going to flirt with him in return and just watched as she picked random bobbles to try on before placing them back. It went on like this for a few minutes before he grunted and waved his hand about in the air, which got her attention.

"Look ma'am I go'h other customers if nothin's catchin yer eye then move on." He said as he sat back down and watched as she looked around for said customers. There was only a single person standing behind her, waiting and she gave him an apologetic smile which he returned.

"Is the old man bothering you Miss?" He said giving her a slight wink.

"Oh no… If anything I think I may be disturbing him." She said and he laughed as he held out his hand to her's and then kissed it. From the looks of the ruins peeking over the top of his tunic on his neck he was also an Alchemist but he was far younger, his skin still held a healthy pink to it, and the tips of his fingers were more of a grey color instead of black. He had brown hair that stuck up and frizzed from hours of working over flames and chemical compounds and a slight burn under his right eye.

"Shove off Shefner ya thief." The older Alchemist hissed and the younger just smiled as he stood straight.

"Master Dragwort I'm hurt! I thought we had such a close bond since you're the one who trained me." The Alchemist named Shefner said with a smile and Dragwort scowled.

"We ne'er had a bond! Ya has been stealin mah customers since ya completed yer trainin an I want nothing ta do with ya! Now git away from mah stall an mah customers!" The old Alchemist snarled as he stood up. Sofia backed away and Shefner backed away as well with his hands raised before turning to Sofia with a slight shrug.

"Sorry about him he's been like this since I was a boy. Now my lady, if you are interested in Alchemic jewels my own stall is just down the way if you want to see more." He said cheerfully and offered his arm so he could escort her. Sofia hesitated but linked her arm with his and his smile grew wider as they walked away arm in arm. "You honor me miss."

"Call me Sofia."

"Sofia…" He said her name a few times as if tasting it. "A beautiful name for such a lovely lady… You know what the name Sofia means? It means 'wise' or 'love of wisdom'. So I must assume that you would be… Sofia the Wise, am I right?" He said and Sofia couldn't help but smile at him.

"No, no title yet, but one day I hope to make one."

"Ah, an aspiring apprentice still then? Maybe we will meet again when we all gather once more… Maybe at your own 'coming of age' in a way."

"Maybe… One could only hope." Sofia said as she held in her laugh.  
Sofia never pursued a romantic relationship in the past eleven years during her apprenticeship, but she wasn't naïve. Cordelia and Winifred made sure of that with their constant flow of stories of past flings that could make any proper girl blush. Sofia recognized pick up lines and she always thought that they were ridiculous and there was no way she would fall for them but she couldn't help but feel flattered with his sweet talk.

He released her and quickly dunking under a tarp that was then lifted and secured. His stand was a little larger and held larger displays with a far larger selection of trinkets and gems. Her eyes widened at the bombardment of brass, silver, gold, and iron. Cut and polished stones reflected the sun and forced her to squint her eyes slightly. It wasn't until she looked up at his face did she realize what the game was.

His old Master would have the less expensive, less attractive bobbles up at one stand while the real merchandise was hidden. He would then attempt to flirt with any pretty face that happened to come by and make them uncomfortable, then after allowing them to study his display and become disappointed by what they saw he would chase them off. This is when his old apprentice would come in with his own flirting and then lead them to the real merchandise.

Sofia shook her head slightly and rubbed her fingertips together as she thought about a way to walk away without seeming rude. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as her name was called and she looked away to see Cordelia waving at her from a stand full of fabric bolts and cloths. With a quick goodbye, Sofia made her escape and went to stand with the Sorceress.

"Be careful out here these people are con-artist's." The elder Sorceress said and Sofia just shrugged and glanced over her shoulder at the Alchemist who wasn't smiling anymore but frowning as he looked down at his stall.

* * *

Sofia returned to the house once the market began to close up and people began to drift away to find a spot so they could witness the final test. She couldn't help but stare out the window at the waiting crowd and she hardly noticed as Goodwyn traced small patterns on her hands and wrists, forming her first glyphs and proving that her training was reaching its end.

"Do you know what spell you will be performing?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

"Yes… I know what I'm going to do."

He grunted slightly before pulling his wand from Sofia's hand so he could study his work. When he deemed it perfect he stood from his seat with a groan, his old joints popping, and motioned for her to follow him downstairs were his wife and daughter were waiting. Sofia paused for a moment to pluck a large stone from a plant pot before following her old teacher out the door. The crowd was silent as they watched, waiting, listening. Goodwyn motioned at Sofia and introduced her to them all, explaining her achievements during her training and how long it had taken for her to come as far as she did.

She noticed Shafner and Dragwort standing by each other near the edge of the crowd, and she could see the look of embarrassment on both their faces upon seeing the girl they tried to con standing next to Goodwyn the Good and being introduced as the apprentice they had all gathered to see.

"Sofia… Please present to me the spell you have chosen for your final test." Goodwyn said loudly and she slowly held out the stone she had taken from the pot out to him. Confusion showed on his face as he took it and tried to recall an advanced spell that involved a rock, yet none came to mind.

Sofia pulled her wand from her sleeve and with a carefully practiced movement pointed it at the stone.

"Mutato Rubio." She said lightly and the stone changed into a large ruby. Confused muttering went through the crowd and Goodwyn just stared at the gem before looking back at her.

"Sofia… What is this?" He asked quietly but there was no doubt the others heard.

"The spell that I chose… Did I not cast it correctly?" She calmly folded her hands in front of her and waited.

"You cast it beautifully my dear but… Th-this is a child's trick. An introduction spell for those who have never held a wand-"

"It clearly states I can do any spell, charm, or curse of my choosing without limits. And this spell was the very first spell I ever learned. It has sentimental value to me actually so I thought it to be appropriate."

"And by chance who… Who taught you this spell? Because I never showed it to you." Goodwyn asked but he knew the answer very well. But knowing didn't keep him from the painful knot in his chest as the name left her lips.

"… Your son, Cedric."

The magic weavers in the crowd looked at each other and the air was filled with a dull murmuring, some fearful, others angry or impressed. Goodwyn stared at the ruby in his hand, running his thumb along the cold surface and allowing himself to marvel at its flawless surface. He looked at the crowd who watched him intently, many pleading him to fail her, others were unsure. He chuckled lightly and held the gem high into the air for them to see before speaking loud and clearly.

"… Pass." He announced and there was little clapping.

"Well, that was anticlimactic!" Someone shouted from the crowd and many laughed at this.

Sofia laughed with them.


	6. Deranged Shadows

The guards gripped their King tightly and pulled, yet Cedric hardly budged an inch.

They continued to grapple with him, desperately attempting to pry his long thin fingers free from the young Steward's neck. Yet, their attempts were in vain, and they could do nothing more then watch, helpless, as the young man's face flushed a dark purple, and a small trail of blood began to make its way from his nose, the King's knuckles white from the strain on them. Something in the young man's neck gave a sickening pop, and the Steward's eyes grew wide as his struggles became more violent. Mouth gaping wide, desperate for the air being denied him, a gargle and wheeze erupted from his mouth sending a spray of spittle upon the King's hands.

The young Steward's nails clawed at the Kings fingers and arms in an attempt to gouge his skin. But the long sleeves and gloves protected the King's skin, forcing the young man to settle for gripping his wrists, trying desperately to remove the hands from around his neck himself, now that the guards had given up. But he could do nothing but twist his body and kick his legs frantically as he stared into his Kings wild eyes as said man screamed into his face, wondering what he had done to deserve this punishment. What had he done to deserve such a violent death?

" **Die already! Leave me alone! I won, I won, I WON! I'M KING AND YOUR DEAD!** "

Cedric glared at the man before him. He wanted to kill that man! He wanted to destroy every memory, every single instance of allusion to him! He wanted it to be as if that man never existed! As if that man had never been born to fill every waking moment of his existence with misery and self loathing! Yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape.

And he tried, oh how he tried!

Yet, behind every fluttering curtain, hidden in every shadow that lurked just beyond the soft, comforting glow of light, in every cold hall, in every silent stone room, Cedric heard that man's voice mocking him. Baiting him with the things he still desperately wished to obtain, only for that wraith of a man to take them away.

" **Why won't you just stay dead?! You lost, I won! I have everything and you have NOTHING!** " He snarled at Roland's grinning face.

Cedric felt something change and he blinked a few more times, staring down to see the face of the Steward who now lay still beneath him. The young man's eyes had rolled back, his mouth hanging open for air he no longer needed, and his skin slowly becoming pale and cold as the heat from his body faded away.  
He was dead.

Startled by this, Cedric released his grip from around the corpse's neck as if it was some poisonous creature and wrung his hands together. He looked around himself to find his guards drawing away from him quickly, their expressions betraying their fear and something else that only took Cedric a moment to recognize… Disgust.

Cedric allowed his eyes to drift back to the dead body he still sat upon. Staring at the deep, bruising, indentations, left by his own hands. He continued to wring his hands, rubbing the ache from his joints as if he was trying to rub away what had transpired, yet the body didn't fade away like the soreness did. His chest was heavy and he continued to rub his hands together as he studied his victims face silently. The young Steward couldn't have been no older then seventeen. Not a boy but not completely a man yet, probably working to help support his family, assuming he had one. And now he was gone, devoured by the darkness of Cedric's nightmares.

Destroyed by a monster.

Is this what he had become? A Monster? Some deranged creature thirsting for the blood of its subjects? Is that what they saw him as instead of their King?  
Slowly glancing up, Cedric looked around at his guards, yet none met his eyes.

' _You can always use magic on them, wipe their minds, twist their morals, and bend their will to yours. After all you used magic to steal your throne. Why not use it to take their loyalty.'_ A voice whispered and he tilted his head as he listened. He had to admit magic would solve the problem, and very easily at that.

"What good is loyalty when it's not freely given to me?" He muttered to himself.

' _You honestly think they would give you their loyally after everything you have done? After all the lives you have ruined? You are too far ahead to be worried about 'freely given loyalty'. You must take it.'_

"I have not ruined enough lives for it to be consequential yet. And I should be earning my subjects loyalty like a good King."

 _'You mean like King Roland II did? With smiles and sugar coated words? Go ahead, smile at them, tell them what they want to hear and give them whatever they ask for when they demand it. Do it and see what such soft handed beliefs get you… See if they will adore their murderer King.'_

"Maybe I should do so."

 _'If you keep thinking like this you will never escape his shadow…. And one life is all it takes in the end.'_

"One life is… All it takes." Cedric said quietly and he stopped wringing his hands.

 _'It takes one life to make a life time of enemies… And it takes one life to secure a throne.'_

"One life…" Cedric said as his eyes narrowed, focusing on the dead face of the young man.

One of the guards inched towards him and raised a hand out as if he was actually concerned for him. The guard cleared his throat nervously before speaking; asking if his King was alright but he got no response aside from a slight rapid muttering. They watched as Cedric's head would tilt slightly as if listening to something, and then tilt his head slightly the other way before muttering something under his breath. The guard swallowed and shakily placed his hand on Cedric's shoulder, only to have his wrist encased in long thin fingers and wrenched away violently.

The guard backed away quickly, cradling his hand as if he had been bitten, as Cedric stood, smoothing out his vest before clasping his hands behind his back. With one last glance around at those around him Cedric stepped away from the corpse and snapped at the guards to 'clean up the mess' before walking briskly away from them, and what he had done. He moved quickly through the halls until he reached his chambers door, wrenching it open and slamming it behind him.

Once he was sure it was locked and secure his hands immediately flew to his neck to remove the bright yellow cravat, yanked on the silver chain hidden beneath his cloths and pulled the Amulet of Avalor from under his shirt. The large purple gem glowed ominously in the darkness of the room as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface. It was almost comforting to have the Amulet on his person every second of the day. To have access to its magic at any given moment and to know no one would be able to get it as long as he kept it hidden. Looking around his chambers he studied the piles of books stacked around the room and the clean surfaces that reflected the moon light peeking through the drawn curtains. He sighed as he realized the day had come to a close to quickly for his liking and he would soon be subjected to the dream world once more. Pulling at his finger-less gloves he moved to the window and peeked out the opening in the curtains. He could make out a few servants returning to the village until morning, not wanting to spend the night in the castle.

Cedric finished removing his gloves and froze when he spotted a stable boy leading one of the flying horses back to the stables. Looking at his quiet room, then back toward the stables he remembered the news of a new spell weaver that was completing their final trial and had thought of attending the ceremony to be one of the many to welcome the new magic user to their way of life. But he couldn't leave; it was too dangerous to do so.

Yet he didn't wish to sleep yet and the silent halls left his nerves frayed.

Placing his gloves on the desk he went to his wardrobe and threw the doors open before stripping himself of his shirt and vest.


	7. Hello

Sofia laughed as she was swung around in a clumsy circle by a drunken enchanter.

He was an elderly man but his age didn't stop him from drinking, dancing, and being merry with those around him.

Sofia was astounded at how the magic weavers, even the ones well past their first millennia, were able to party so long and so loudly. Sound charms had to be placed so that the citizens of the town wouldn't be disturbed as they slept. She could see Goodwyn and Winifred sitting together while they both swayed to the music, holding each other's hands and smiling, probably reminiscing about when they were young. She could tell they loved each other dearly and it made her feel a little warm on the inside.

Cordelia wasn't far away and she had her hands wrapped firmly around the wrists of a red-headed warlocks and was swinging him around wildly with a wicked grin on her face. He smiled as she did this but he seemed terrified and constantly looked around as if looking for a way out of the situation.

Every so often someone would go up to a table and place a gift meant for Sofia, and she shuddered at the thought of having to sort through it all over the next week or so. The table itself was hidden under a large pile of dresses, cloaks, alchemic jewelry, potion ingredients, and more.

The old enchanter released her and before she fell from the momentum a hand clasped around her wrist and she was pulled into the chest of yet another dance partner who didn't hesitate to begin spinning her around as well. This one was a few inches taller than her, dressed in dark clothes and hidden in the shadows of a dark cloak. Unlike the enchanter, he moved gracefully and silently around like a shadow, the air around him was heavy and sent chills down her spine. With a sharp turn, he released her and once more they switched partners and the heavy pressure was gone along with him. She stopped dancing and the old man who now held her hand frowned and patted her back as she desperately gulped the cool night air into her lungs.

"Who was that?" She gasped and the old man continued to pat her back.

"You mean the Necromancer?" He asked and Sofia looked at him, her breathing back to normal now. Seeing the questioning look she gave him he sighed and explained.

"A Sorcerer that becomes too enthralled within the darkest most twisted of magic. They live to tamper with the veil between life and death. There are very few and they rarely come out to be among the living… They can hardly be counted among the living themselves now that I think about it. Best not go near him again young miss."

Sofia shuddered and looked in the direction the Necromancer had gone, only to see him still dancing and causing discomfort with more of the guests. Yet she could see by his movements that he either didn't notice or he just didn't care. Sofia couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that no matter what, anyone can have a good time at a party.

The elderly Sorcerer shook his head as he went to find another dance partner, leaving Sofia alone to her own amusement. With a shrug, she decided to join Calista and her mother, who had moved to stand next to the gifts and was fawning over a woven gold dress.

"Even now you receive gifts fit for a Princess." Cordelia gushed and held the dress to Sofia's body to get an idea of how it would look.

"It's not really my taste…" Sofia admitted as she ran a finger over the gold threading. She pushed it back towards the elder sorceress and picked out a different dress.

"This is far better."

She held the light fabric to her own body and ran her fingers over the beading on the neckline and down the front. It almost looked like the dress she used to wear when she was young and still living in the castle but the fabric was coarser and a shade of sky blue instead of lavender. She set it aside and began picking through the rare stones and crystals that were piled together and spilling out of enchanted jewelry chests. She found them to be pretty but again not her taste as she studied rings and bracelets. Picking up a single box she opened it and froze as she studied the necklace within. It was a teardrop amulet made from a sapphire that sparkled no matter which way she turned it.

Pulling it from the box she brushed her hair to the side and clasped the chain around her neck after a few failed attempts. Once she allowed it to hang free from her neck it almost felt like she was wearing the Amulet of Avalor again. She fingered the gemstone solemnly as she stared at the fabrics of the dresses and hats.

"Oh, my that's a lovely amulet... But it would look far better if it was a ruby." Calista gushed and Sofia smiled at her as she fingered it. With a sigh, she looked at the sorceress fully.

"I'm… Going to bed, I know it's rude to, with guests but it's becoming very late and you know I-"

"Yes, I know… You will be leaving us to rejoin your sibling's first thing in the morning." Cordelia sighed and she went to hug Sofia tightly. "We will miss you… Be sure to tell my parents before you go inside; don't want them missing you during the party."

Once she released Sofia, the young sorceress left the table to speak with Goodwyn and his wife.

* * *

Goodwyn still sat beside his wife, holding her hand tightly as they swayed with each other, back and forth, along with the music. He had been watching the masses as the danced and ate in honor of his apprentice and he thought back on past days when he served the crown. He thought back on when he trained his own son, though Cedric attended a school does to Goodwyn being too preoccupied with his duties as Royal Sorcerer.

He heaved a sigh at the thought of Cedric going to school instead of being taught properly. Maybe that was what led him down the road he had chosen, instead of the path of good and righteousness. Looking sideways at his wife he remembered her skills in dark magic and of how she always encouraged Cedric's plotting and scheming. But she never encouraged Cedric to kill, or even to dabble in the darker side of spell casting.

Winfried looked at Goodwyn and smiled at him, only to frown when she saw the sad look on his aged face and she knew what he was thinking about.

"It'll be alright Goodwyn… Cedric will come home one day." She said and he pulled his hand from hers.

"I wouldn't want him home Winfried… A dark sorcerer like that in my family." He said coldly and Winfried took his hand back.

"If you have forgotten Mr. Sorcerer of the Year, you married a dark sorceress… And your daughter, what of her?"

"Yes yes but you never killed anyone Winfried… You played nasty tricks on the unsuspecting and yes you did plot to take over the throne yourself, but you never went through with it and the same for Willow… But HE did and I shudder at the thought that such an atrocious killer in a part of my family."

Winfried fell silent as she thought and then pulled her hand back, knowing her husband was right. Goodwyn sighed as he pulled his hat off, rubbed his bald head and replaced his hat, irritated at himself for ruining their loving moment.

"Such words are warming to my heart… Nice to know you still have faith in me."

The couple twisted around to face the speaker and saw Cedric standing there, dressed in black and hidden away in the shadows of a hooded cloak. The shock was etched on their old faces but Winfried was the first to speak.

"Cedikin's?... How… How did you get here?" She asked shakily. All the mirrors in the town were sealed after all the guests attending arrived and Cedric never liked flying unless it was in his flying machine, since he could strap himself down so he didn't risk falling out.

"I took a flying horse." He said simply and Winfried blinked disbelievingly. "A fear of heights becomes minuscule when you fear something far worse."

"What are you doing here?" Goodwyn stood as quickly as his old body would allow and turned to face his son as he pressed his hand against a hidden pocket for his wand. Cedric's eyes drifted to his father's hand, showing that he hadn't missed the hostile action.

"You honestly think I would miss a rare occasion such as this?" He said, waving his hand around to indicate the loud and drunken stupor the guests had gotten themselves into. He hardly noticed the young women that pushed her way through the masses toward them until she stopped in front of Goodwyn and spoke.

"Mr. Goodwyn, I will be retiring for the even… Oh hello." She stopped speaking when she noticed him.

They stared at each other curiously.


	8. Bitter Hate

James sat on his horse, scanning the area as he and his men waited for the supplies to arrive on the Tangu side of the boarder. Every so often getting word from Lucinda, who watched from higher up from her broom, searching for patrols, or the supplies.

As soon as she waved at him he knew that his long time friend Zandar was not far off and would be at the border in a short while. Muttering to his party they slid from their horses, leaving them behind to make for smaller targets as they slowly inched from their hiding place and breaking into a frantic run toward the boarder as quickly as they could manage. Pausing James began waving his party ahead of him so they could cross first, keeping his eyes on Lucinda who hovered above. When he saw Lucinda wave her hands frantically at them and angle her broom toward Tangu, James cursed and shouted at his men to pick up their feet because the border patrol was coming their way. Breaking into a run, they made it half way before the shouting began and arrows started whistling past their heads. James swore a few of them were enchanted as they whizzed past. They yelled and scattered as some turned in the air and shot for them again, confirming James suspicions. He shouted once more at his men, ordering them to head for Tangu and to stop running around like a bunch of startled chickens.

From the corner of his eye he saw one of his men collapse to the ground, yet with the sounds of the enemy behind them he didn't stop, nor did his other men. They kept running even after they crossed the border and the arrows had finally stopped, dropping to the ground as they went further and further away from the spell weaver among the patrol. When they finally came to rest James and his party doubled over, panting heavily and even laughing at the whole situation they had just experienced. James chuckling deeply, standing straight and breathing heavily as his adrenaline high slowly came back down.

Pain…

With a groan James pressed his hand to the left side of his chest and rubbed it before hunching his shoulders to try and lessen the pain. But it got worse as the seconds slipped by and with a loud groan he sunk to his knees. His men asking him what was wrong, before exclaiming that he had been shot and trying to get him to stand so they could get him to a healer as soon as possible. Lucinda joined them on the ground and snapped at the sword toting men to back away so that she had enough light. She knelt down beside the rebel prince and studied the arrow that had found itself deeply lodged, at an angle, between James shoulder blade and his thoracic vertebrae. Swearing under her breath she startled the men around her as she unceremoniously pulled the leather armor free and shoved her hand under their leader's shirt, pressing her palm to his chest.

James physically flinched, not from the pain, but from contact with the magic encasing her hand. A bitter taste came to his mouth as she assessed the damage, hating the feeling of magic flowing through his chest and dancing around his heart. He hated magic with a burning passion and he held a small piece of hate for anyone who practiced it. James wanted to grab the 'Good' witches hand and rip it away from his skin but he steeled himself and allowed her to continue.

"It came close to your heart but other than that there is no other life threatening damage to worry about… I'm going to remove the arrow and I will be able to heal it partially but it will have to fully heal on its own." Lucinda said gently as she fed more of her magic into his chest. The on lookers watched as a light purple mist began to seep from the wound around the arrow and flinched as the arrow itself began to slowly inch out. James yelped and gritted his teeth, grunting and trying not to move away.

The sound of a horn greeted their ears and a two of James's men ran to meet Prince Zandar and his soldiers. Lucinda hissed for James to hold still when he tried to twist his head around to look at his childhood friend approaching. His anger flared at the thought of a witch ordering him around but bit his tongue and did as told. Once the arrow was almost out Lucinda gripped the shaft and pulled it swiftly out, the wound bleeding only for a short moment. Standing she left him, snapping at the remaining men to bandage his shoulder to keep the wound clean before marching her way to meet with the supply party as well.

"Hail Prince Zandar of Tangu…" She greeted and curtsied respectfully.

"AH! Lady Lucinda… Where is Lady Amber?" Zandar asked scanning the group behind her, hope flickering in his eyes. It was no secret that the Prince had moved on from his childhood crush on Princess Hildegard of Rudistan, and now focused his affections on Amber instead.

"She had a few things to do back at camp and has sent her brother in her place. But I'm afraid we came across a patrol as we were crossing and we lost one of our own while Sir James has sustained an injury." Seeing fear flicker through the Arabian Prince's eyes she rushed to reassure and sooth his concerns." But what has been sustained is nothing good food and a few days rest can't help."

She said looking over her shoulder at the rebel leader who now stood, gripping his left arm and staring at them with a darkness in his eyes that she didn't miss. Zandar moved quickly around her to speak to James while she turned away to catch the attention of one of Zandar's men. He smiled crookedly at her, his red hair and freckled skin standing out among the tanned skin of the rest of the soldiers around him. He slowly sneaking to the side away from the group and she followed. Once a short distance away he slung an arm around Lucinda's shoulders and drew her into his side.

"Well isn't it my sweet little 'Good Witch'…" He said, aiming to plant a kiss on her cheek but she rolled her eyes and placed her hand over his mouth, shoving his head away from her.

"Oh please Wendell give it a rest, I just want my supplies so we can go our separate ways." She said harshly as she removed his arm from her shoulders. With a chuckle Wendell shrugged the strap of a satchel off his shoulder and handed it to her.

"Has all you asked for; diamond dust, iron powder, crushed lizard tails, desert dragon hide, and so on… Now, about that little payment we agreed on?" He leaned forward as if he was expecting a kiss and Lucinda huffed as she reached into a hidden pocket and withdrew a small jar which she pressed to his face.

"Here… One jar of fur from a ruby hare… You better use it wisely because it took me weeks to find one just so I could shave it." She said as she moved away from him.

With the boarders closed and trade goods no longer being passed between the kingdoms, she had difficulty obtaining ingredients for potions, along with every other magic weaver in existence. Shortages in ingredients had become so severe that many in the world of magic have formed an underground network of trade just so the magic users within Enchansia could obtain what they needed for medicines and potions from other countries while they received what they needed from them. This forced them to interact with those practiced in dark magic more often than they would like and vise versa, which was the case with Wendell and Lucinda.

Though there was nothing Wendell loved more than the idea of having the dark haired beauty fall in love with him, and convert to the wicked ways that were embraced by her family. Lucinda on the other hand would love to see him stick his head in the open maw of a Tanguen Desert Dragon. Wendell tried a few more honeyed words in an attempt to win her affections before she left him to return to her group.

Zandars men provided medical supplies and helped finish tending to James who heatedly declined any more healing provided through magic. Even with Zandar insisting it would be best to have Wendall finish healing the wound James didn't waver in his choice.

"At least remain here in Tangu my friend. I am sure your men are more than capable to bring the supplies back to your sister and the others." Zandar reasoned and James glared in the direction of Lucinda. Zandar saw this and sighed, gripping James uninjured shoulder and forcing him to look into his own eyes.

"James, my brother, you must not hold on to your anger and let it control you. What has happened to you and your family were because of the actions of a single man. Don't let the actions of a single man corrupt your view of every person who practices magic." Zandar hissed quietly at his childhood friend. James looked back to Lucinda and then to his other men before back to Zandar.

"I trust your judgment… I will remain while the others return ahead of me."


	9. Sock

It had been five days since the celebration and Cedric now sat on his throne, head resting in his palm as another villager spoke about some new problem that had arisen among the local farmers. The southern fields had been overtaken by rot, which claimed the minimal crops that they had been growing.

But King Cedric's attention was only partially on the villager as he stared at the empty air above their head. The young Sorceress was all he thought about, her petite physique plaguing his mind and giving him rest from his usual nightmares. Even his guards had taken notice of the minor changes in his mood and his appearance. The dark rings under his eyes lightened, he brushed his hair back out of his face more, he slouched less, and though he didn't seem any happier, Cedric hadn't succumbed to any fits or hallucinations in the days following the simple, brief meeting.

With a deep sigh, Cedric lifted his head from his hand and moved it to the other, blinking slowly and adjusting to his new position. The villager, perceiving this as disinterest and boredom, excused himself and said he would come back another time. The Sorcerer watched the villager leave in haste with a slight frown. Cedric had in fact been listening despite his wandering mind and was a little confused at the villager's sudden retreat. He scratched his chin before waving a guard over and motioning for the nervous man to lean down to hear him better.

"When was the last time we distributed supplies to the people? Seeds to the farmers?" Cedric asked and he watched the guard flounder for an answer before sighing and pushing himself out of his throne.

"Apparently it has been a long time judging by your lack of knowledge. It doesn't matter… Just have a message composed and delivered to all the storehouses. Notify them that they are to gather up seed and distribute them among all the farmers… About time we filled those fields with more than just potatoes." He said as he straightened his clothes and swiftly moved past the guard. "And send word to have my horse readied for me. I will be going to the southern fields to deal with the rot before it spreads even more."

Maids huddled together at one of the many high up windows, watching as a group of soldiers took a wagon through the castle gate and down to the village below. All of them dressed in their casual clothes and chatting excitedly amongst each other as they passed over the drawbridge and out of sight of the young cleaning women.

"Amazing… This is the first time in years that he allowed anything to be taken from the stores." One whispered as they pretended to clean the curtains. "It's hard to believe… I wonder what changed."

Cedric had ordered the curtains to be opened that morning and the clean halls were filled with sunlight for the first time in a long time as well, and it lifted the eerie feeling that had hung over them for so long. The few maids and servants that remained in the castle worked almost happily and some even hummed or whistled as they did so, talking in louder voices and filling the halls with almost joyous chatter. This strange change in their King was a welcomed one and they hoped desperately that it was a permanent change.

Yet one maid did not share this hope as she silently moved through the brightly lit halls towards the Royal chambers to retrieve her Master's laundry so she may have them cleaned, and placed back in his wardrobe before he retired to bed that evening. She passed other servants she heard them muttering to each other about how it almost felt like the old days when Roland held the throne. She frowned and silently disagreed with their whispers. She didn't believe that the monsters and shadows that lurked around every corner, down every hall, and around every door where gone, and she believed that they would never be gone. Unless their so-called King was dead the monsters, THE Monster, would go back to his violent ways and bring the darkness back into the now lit halls and they would all once again be subjected to his delusions and anger.

The Maid banished the dark thoughts that would consume her mind every day since the King began to display his light-hearted yet distracted behavior, and continued through the halls. When she reached the door that would lead to the Kings chamber, she knocked on the door three times and waited for a response before entering the dark room. When her eyes adjusted to the dimness she made her way around the small stacks of books until she located the basket for his dirty clothes, of course, it was only half full and she resigned herself to retrieving the dirty clothes that had been left around on the floor or draped on a chair. She had to admit that despite the clutter of books around his bed, and the dirty clothes on the floor, King Cedric was very particular about the organization of his room. He had everything organized in messy piles, Books, Potions, Magical Items, and his hands were all right where he wanted them. One Wand, in particular, he always kept placed neatly on the desk just under his securely locked window. It wasn't as long as most his other wands and it was crooked and a pale ash color.

Every so often she would glance at it as she picked up a shirt or a pair of trousers from the flood. It was an intriguing item, almost tempting her just to go over and pick it up. But it was forbidden to touch anyone of his magical items, especially that wand. She quickly stooped down and collected the last of the laundry before turning to leave the room. She froze by the foot of his bed, almost dropped the large basket in her hand and averted her eyes away from the door. She stared at the laundry and listened to the footsteps of the King as he walked forward into his room. She could feel his eyes burning into her but he said nothing as he moved around her to his desk and picked up the wand she had been staring at. She heard the sharp click as he placed it back down without a word and she flinched from the sound. The Maid swallowed as he stepped back around her and studied her from head to toe with narrowed eyes and a deep frown on his mouth.

"Look at me."

She quickly looked at him and his brows drew together as he took in her tightly braided black hair and her thick framed glasses. His frowned deepened as they stared at each other and she fought the want to look away from his cold eyes.

"I know you do I not?" He asked and she blinked a few times.

"Y… Yes, a little… I used to visit here a lot when King R-" She fell silent when his eyes narrowed and his entire body stiffened. Quickly she looked down. "Forgive me."

"You…. Are one of those annoying girls… Rudy?" He asked, recalling the children that often visited the castle, but obviously unsure if he even used the correct name. The maid shook her head and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"… Jade… I was one of Sofia's friends from the village." She was confused when he chuckled and watched as he raised a hand and held a single sock up so she could see.

"Well, that is in the past… What matters is now, and now you are a maid in my castle. Be sure you collect ALL my laundry… I expect all those who work here to do their jobs perfectly… Even the ones with poor eyesight…" He dropped the sock into the basket and have her thick glasses a sharp tap before stepping aside for her to walk past. She moved quickly but he never made a move to grab her.

Jade stood outside the Kings chamber, staring at the wall as the door closed behind her. She couldn't believe she missed a simple sock… She didn't even remember there being a sock on the ground! Placing her hand on her chest she breathed slowly as she tried to slow the rapid heartbeat there, before continuing on her way.

Cedric chuckled to himself as he moved to his desk.

The sock hadn't even been dirty! It was just something he summoned quietly with a wave of his hand. He had heard the slight whispers that the servants shared and even he could feel the lightness in the air… But he didn't want them to lose their fear of him just yet, so the moment he saw the unsuspecting maid enter his chambers, he decided to give her a scare.

And he had succeeded by the nervous look he saw on her face. But he wondered if a simple sock had been to tame even for him. Either way, it had been done and he now focused on the goal at hand as he stripped himself of his clothes and opened his wardrobe so he could dress in his more casual wears. A simple green tunic with black pants seemed the right choice for his trip to the southern fields and he completed the look with his old purple robe. He then picked out a wand from his collection, picking out one made from twisting willow branches and a small polished chunk of opalized, petrified wood. He hummed slightly in approval before leaving his chambers, and the castle and venturing into the village below, in brawd daylight for the first time in a long time. Two guards followed behind him as a mere formality. They knew he could take care of himself.


	10. Unhinged Doubt

The King walked among the lines of freshly sewn crops.

He studied the earth and the tilled rows, making sure everything was in order, fully aware of the villagers watching him from the side lines. Cedric couldn't help but feel his old anxiety flare at the thought of the prying eyes, waiting, watching for him to slip up in some way. It almost felt like the old days and it brought a bitter taste to his mouth as he looked at them from the corner of his eye, head turning slightly and frown set. Many of the on lookers turned their own heads so that they wouldn't meet his eye and he grunted, pleased that some fear still lingered in them.

Looking forward Cedric raised his hand and made a circular movement as he walked, a shimmering green mist filling the air around his feet as he went along the rows, and then he stopped his movements. The green aura falls to the earth, seeping into the ground and vanishing. The onlookers gasped as the corn in the field slowly sprouted before their eyes and then stopped just above the Kings knees, surrounding him in an ocean of green. Farmers rushed forward to inspect the baby stalks and confirmed that they were perfectly healthy, signaling for others to begin watering the crops. The crowd cheered and cried, and Cedric watched this as he moved on to the next field, repeating his self-appointed task over and over until he had sprouts and saplings everywhere.

When the towns folk were hard at work watering the fields and tending the crops, Cedric made his way back towards the castle with his guards following close behind. He had a few towns women throw themselves in his path and praise him for his mercy, but instead of basking in their praise he stepped around them and continued onward, looking forward to the quietness of the castle and the smell of his potions brewing. But walking through the streets gave him a sense that he was once more missing something. Children running in between the buildings laughing with each other and their parents calling for them to return home. Cedric couldn't help the small smile that caused his lips to twitch slightly for a moment before falling once more. Pausing outside the window of the old shoe shop where he could see the former queen, dressed in her peasant garb and working away on a new pair of shoes. She looked neither happy or miserable but almost content to have something to do with her hands that still brought some joy, no matter how minuscule, to others. Coldness washed over him the moment a second feminine figure moved into sight, holding a set of wooden soles meant for another pair of shoes. The same long flowing brown hair, and delicate features as the former queen albite a little, rounder from youth that still hasn't fallen away just yet. The same young newly fledged sorceress that he had met that night at the ceremony of his father's apprentice.

'No, former apprentice, it was her party.' Cedric corrected his racing thoughts as he rubbed his lips with the pads of his fingers, becoming aware of the dry cracked skin and the tremor now taking over his hands.

For a quick moment doubted had settled in his mind about his choices thus far, only for him to shake his head and stamp his doubt down once more. He couldn't afford doubt, it was a cancer that weakens and twists one's judgment and he couldn't afford to let it do that to him. He couldn't let such dark thoughts to cloud his mind once more, dragging him back to his sleepless nights and fits of madness. He had finally found a calm place in his mind and he didn't want that jeopardized. Even if the lovely sorceress he had met was, in fact, the late princess, was in Sofia. But the thought was already there, nagging at the back of his brain as he lurched forward into a long stride pace as he made his way back to the castle once more. Even his own guards had noticed his movements become stiffer and a little agitated as they went.

"Is everything alright my King?" One asked and flinched when Cedric snapped at him.

"I'm fine! I just wish to return to my room already!" His pace picked up and his guards fell back as Cedric entered the castle, not wanting to be close by as their memory of his past violent outbursts served them as a warning.

Cedric's eyes flicked around as he went, searching for the shadows that always taunted him and found nothing but the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows, chasing the darkness away and leaving everything exposed, including himself. He felt like he was in the open now for everyone to see and he didn't like it. Despite the demons that lurked around the doorframes he had craved the safety of the darkness, hiding from the bitter, judging eyes of the townsfolk and the servants. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the greying locks as he rushed passed startled maids and confused guards who watched him as he rushed by, and he was all too aware of it. The amulet hidden under his shirt began to feel heavy once more and he pressed his hand to it as he came to a standstill, head spinning and breathing becoming labored as his chest clenched.

Cedric couldn't describe what he was feeling, it was a mess of emotions that caused his thoughts to become a blur as he tried to process them. Breathing becoming labored, he could feel his throat closing in on itself and shadows swirling before his eyes almost grinning at him. Inhaling sharply and pulling at the collar of his ansger, undoing the ties in an attempt to allow air to get into his lungs. He could hear the servants watching him muttering, saying he was having an attack but made no move to help him. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to take a long deep wheezing breath as he as he stepped forward, fighting to keep in control and grounded.

Once in the safety of his chambers he locked the door and leaned against it as he tried to study his labored breathing, hands reaching out almost blindly, feeling the rigid wood of his door beneath his fingers and the stone of the wall, trying to seek something that would act as an anchor to keep him from falling over the edge of sanity. To keep him from plummeting into the shadows of his mind once more and allowing the beasts within to devour what little light he had managed to salvage over the past few days of clarity. He finally identified the storm of emotions as unbridled panic clutching and clawing at his mind and his chest, a voice hissing in his ears his past failures.

 _'You saw her, she returned, and she has gained power, and you allowed it to happen,_ _ **King**_ _.'_

"Shut up… Shut up all is calm, all will come together… It's my throne I deserve this, and the people are now mine as well." He growled under his breath. He refused to sink under again, even if the talented sorceress he met was Sofia, he didn't have to let the darkness take hold again. But he could feel it creeping into his mind, filling it with thoughts that clawed their way to the forefront of his mind;

 _'Are you so_ _ **sure**_ _that the people are on your side?'_

 _'Would one act of kindness cause such a_ _ **miracle**_ _?'_

 _'What the little princess is planning to_ _ **take back the throne**_ _?'_

 _'Are those_ _ **obnoxious twins**_ _in contact with her?'_

 _'Is she after_ _ **the amulet**_ _?'_

 _'_ _ **Will there be an uprise?**_ _'_

These thoughts continued to come, one after another, sprouting like the crops in the fields had earlier. He wanted to sleep, to escape the shadows creeping in on his mind but the day wasn't over yet, and he still had things to attend to. He couldn't sleep now he had to stay awake, there was no rest to escape to, no escape. Closing his eyes tightly he desperately tried to force the darkness away.

When he didn't hear the voice he inhaled shakily and released it before opening his eyes. Only to meet the grinning face of his worst nightmare.

' ** _There is no escaping me Cedric._** '

The castle became still as a scream tore through the air and bounced around the stone halls of the castle. The sound bringing a chill into the air and chasing the warmth away.


	11. Dare to Hope Pt1 : Mourning

Sofia was visiting her mother on her quest to search for her elder siblings.

When she had visited the last location, she had seen them at, the old camp was long empty and overgrown with brush. So she moved on to her old village to check on the old shoe shop and upon her mother.

Now Sophia helped her mother make shoes, showing some of the magic she had learned by using it to create intricate patterns and sparkling buckles, despite being warned against using magic. Sophia didn't worry, reasoning that it was very simple magic and wouldn't cause any problems, and she reasoned that it helped the process of making shoes move along a lot faster. Sofia was almost surprised when she saw her mother had become more weathered, and thinner then when she last saw her. Her once pure brown hair tarnished with large strips of grey and her face becoming tired and hands shaking. But she was still a strong and caring women and Sofia loved her all the more. But a sadness and bitterness now wrapped itself around her mother's heart and it was evident in the way she moved and worked.

At present Sofia had taken it upon herself to arrange the newest shoe display at the window, removing the now old and dusty Alpargata, Batts, and Panyofle's so that they could be placed on sell while the new designs now decorated their place. Staring out the window she saw the street was far busier than when she had woken up just a few hours after dawn. She watched the townsfolk rush back and forth in slight confusion as they rushed back and forth with large grins on their faces with baskets and water buckets. Sofia called to her mother over her shoulder and the former queen moved slowly toward the window to witness the the happy villagers, eyebrows knitting together in confusion her won form of confusion. Without any warning the shops door slammed open, bouncing off the wall as an aged gentleman stood in the doorway, puffing and heaving air into his lungs, cane in hand and an almost exasperated look on his face. Miranda looked to him and went to get the elder a chair while Sofia took him by the arm to help him to it as he fought to stabilize his breathing.

"Bailywick what's wrong?" Miranda asked, concerned as the former steward continued to breathe heavily. When he finally found his voice to speak he was almost crying as he did so.

"The fields are full… King Cedric has actually filled the farmer's fields and there is now food everywhere. Orchards, vineyards, vegetables, everything is full now." He said as he reached for the former queen's skirts, griping the fabric as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. "Food Miranda, lots and lots of food."

Sofia and Miranda exchanged looks as they processed their dear friend's words. "There so much to go around now, it been so long."

"Bailywick calm down…" Miranda said as she patted him on the back. "We know him well enough, this sudden bought of kindness won't last and we will be plunged into hunger once more."

"Has everything really been that bad since Dad was… Since King Roland passed away?" Sofia asked, a lump forming in her throat at the memory that still haunted her in her weakest hours. She returned to the window and she watched as the villagers moved quickly past, looking far happier than when she first arrived. More children were out and if she listened closely she could hear a band playing happily from a couple streets over.

"Yes Sofia, it has been," Miranda said as she continued to calm Bailywick. "But to have the fields filled once more I don't know what to think… Why would he change so suddenly when he has been so determined to keep everyone so miserable?" Miranda said coldly as Sofia tapped her fingers lightly on the glass, looking at the corner of the shop where an old and sleeping Wormwood snored lightly.

"We could ask him… Maybe we can go to the castle? See what- "

"NO! We will not be going to the castle, and you can't convince me otherwise! It's too dangerous for us to go there and I have already lost two husbands to magic, I will not lose you too!" Miranda shouted, and Wormwood jerked awake, glaring at the aging women who interrupted his nap.

"Mom it was just a suggestion…" Sofia said and watched as Miranda sat in another empty chair, remaining silent and signaling the closure of the topic.

Sofia sighed looking out the window once more as her fingers moved from the glass to the sapphire pendent resting against her chest. It wasn't the amulet, but the weight felt almost comforting, like a glimmer of hope that one day the amulet will be where it belonged.

Ever since she had been back she had seen the hunger and the fear that fermented the air like a sickness. But as she continued to watch from the window it was like a strange cure had been given and all she saw were smiles as food was passed around and music filled the air. But while the joy fermented outside it refused to come into the little shop, despite Bailywicks arrival and announcement. The anger and sorrow that poisoned the shop came from Miranda, her mother, and Sofia couldn't help but feel sickened by the strength of the emotion coming off her. Even when Sofia came home Miranda had to use a lot of energy to feint joy to see her, and Sofia felt her own heart break at the thought that her own mother was so consumed that even faking a smile drained her in such a way.

A thought formed in her head and if it worked she felt she could fix everything, tough she knew she could never bring back the former king and restore what had been lost, she still felt there had to be a way to give the story a happy ending. Sofia heaved a sigh and turned to her mother who looked at her with question in her eyes.

"I'm going out for a while" She could see the protest quickly form in her mother's eyes and Sofia held up her hand before Miranda could give it words. "I will not go to the castle… I promise." With that she turned to the door, Wormwood taking to her shoulder while she grabbed a cloak of a hook in passing. When she closed the door behind her she breathed in the outside air deeply, as if she could chase away the dark cloud the shoe shop had left hovering over her. It did help but a part of it remained, nagging at the back of her mind as she walked briskly down the cobbled stone streets. Farmers passed around baskets filled with the harvest that the King had given them and one was handed to her with a joyous smile from the farmer and a pleasant thank you from Sofia.

Sofia's 'walk' eventually left the small town of her birth behind her as she headed in an eastern direction through the trees and into the forest. It had been a long time and she remember always taking a hidden passage inside the castle, but now she looked to reach her destination by foot. Wormwood sat on her shoulder, nestled inside her hood to keep warm as the trees kept the suns warmth from reaching them. Sofia could still remember the path seen from above in her mind, even when the trees and bushes have over grown, and the game trails almost gone. She picked her way smoothly through the foliage with some difficulty, until she reached the crest of a hill that over looked the tree tops. One single tree over looked the forest canopy and she stared at it with a sigh and a sense of sentimentality. The great tree that held so many unfinished books and unhappy endings…The Secret Library, surrounded by mist, other tall trees, and large sheer-faced mountains.

Left untouched and safe from the reigning King all this time.

Sofia looked at Wormwood when he clicked softly in her ear and she looked at him. Though she had long lost the ability to speak to animals, she knew what he was asking.

"This is a place filled with the stories of people and creatures all throughout Enchancia and beyond." She said quietly. It's a library filled with books with no endings and a long time ago when I was still living in the castle, I would come here and be given a story that needed a happy ending, and I would be the one to do just that. But its been so long and I don't have the Amulet anymore… I doubt I could ever give them their happy endings now." She sighed as she continued to walk. The sun had already moved across the sky, showing her that much time had passed since she left her mother's shop and she knew that her mother would worry. But she also knew that she was an adult and a trained sorceress meaning her mother would just have to understand that she made her own decisions now.

When Sofia finally reached the Library, the stars were beginning to come out and it took her some time to find the outside entrance under years of moss and vines. But when she entered she just stood in the dim library, staring at the full shelves that were now coated in thick layers of dust and cobwebs. The magic mirror still glowed its soft blue light around the room, yet she had a sense that nothing, but loneliness remained in the dark chamber now. There was no magic, no wonder, and no purpose for many of the books now as she ran her fingers along them.

"Without the Amulet it's almost like this place is… Dead." She said sadly as Wormwood flew away to roost on top of a stair rail and watched her as she walked around. Eventually she made her way to the bench and sat on it, facing the swirling blue face of the library mirror, holding her breath as she waited, wondering if there was still magic enough without he Amulet of Avalor resting around her neck, hoping that somehow, she would receive the story she hoped would be among the shelves.

Wormwood crowed, and it echoed in the silence of the library when nothing happened. Sofia hid her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees, hunching over as she allowed her disappointment to seep in and bring her sorrow to the surface. It had been so long since she cried, never allowing herself to dwell on her sorrow all throughout her magic training and burying the memory of that night so long ago deep in her mind so she could avoid thinking about it as best she could.

But she just couldn't.

It hurt too much to keep a constant façade about her, seeming confident, and fine with what she had without mourning what she had lost. She always thought she would still have her mother but now she realized that the tragedy of losing another husband to magic was to much for her and now the bitterness and anger was there to stay. But no one around her, not the Goodwins, not her mother, or Bailywick, seemed to realize that Sofia didn't just lose another family that night, but she had also lost who she thought was a dear friend and mentor. She lost her Amulet, she lost her greatest connection to her animal friends… And no one knew accept maybe Wormwood, who had lost his long-time master that night.

And now the only glimmer of hope she truly allowed herself to feel had failed her.

The Library remained silent around Sofia as if it knew the hidden pain she was in, and it allowed her to mourn like she always had needed to.


	12. Dare to Hope Pt2 : Self Control

**Note: Let me know what can be improved, please. I tried but I feel my version of Cedric is falling away from my original plan for him to quickly.**

The room was in shambles now as the Magi King pressed his back to the furthest wall. The bed was smoldering and most of the wooden furnishings were now splintered and scattered across the stone floor with remnants of the heavy, thick threaded drapes were shredded and mixed into the mess along with broken vials and torn books. His knees pressed up into his chest and his arms draped over his head as he rocked back and forth, sitting in the light of the window and curling in on himself trying to force the voices back into the darkest corners of his mind where they belonged, and hoping that the light from outside would help. But it was proving more difficult than ever as the decaying form of the late king stood before him every time he gathered enough courage to open his eyes. He didn't understand how he was still haunted by the ghostly wraith. He thought back to the young princess and her little gifts she would receive from the amulet for doing honorable deeds.

Did he not do an honorable deed this day?

Did he not do it without thoughts of gain?

He was sure he had done just that, and he didn't understand why his demons chose to surface again.

Was his crime against the former King truly so horrid that no good deed that he does from then on would lessen his punishment? Or dare he consider, his guilt?

NO, he refused to recognize his guilt for he swore he harbored no such thing. What he had done was how it was done in all other nations. To conquer a Kingdom, you must do way with the ruling King and that was exactly what he had done. He subdued the guards, he won the throne. But instead, he is punished for following the laws of conquest and no matter how hard he pushed the darkness back into the recesses of his mind they still clawed at him.

Yet Cedric had gone days without the wraith haunting him and had gained some semblance of joy in that time. That is until he saw the little sorceress… Until he saw the former little princess…

Cedric blinked a few times and raised his head slightly as a thought danced across his mind. He had been at peace until he had laid eyes on the former princess. The nightmares had stopped after he had met her at the final trial, he hadn't known who she was then, but he sees her again and they return?

"Is the affliction her doing?"

 **"** **Maybe it is 'KING'"**

Cedric's hands quickly covered his ears in an attempt to block out the taunting voice of the wraith.

"No, do not lie to me… All you do is lie to me and I am done." He hissed, and the nightmare laughed at his feeble attempt to exercise it from his own mind.

 **"** **It's obviously her fault that you are haunted by such darkness. A punishment for the sin you committed against her family… For taking her second father from her… She has every right to cause you such pain, Cedric."**

"Be silent specter… You have no control over me and you will no longer manipulate me." Cedric snarled as he surged to his feet, eyes focused on the now snarling face of the man he hated most. "Be gone wraith for you have no power here."

 **"** **Oh, Cedric… As long as you live I have all the power."**

"No, you do not! You will leave me and never return!"

The wraith of Roland did nothing but laugh at him. The sound echoing in his mind and settling in his chest, gripping his heart in a cold grasp. Cedric shivered and with a snarl, lunged forward and swung his hand at the specter, fire dancing over his fingers and passing through the illusionary figure. The laughter stopped, and Cedric held his eyes closed tightly as he waited for the unwelcome voice of his personal torturer to return… But there was nothing but silence. He released a shaky breath still waiting but when nothing happened he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as the air left his lungs. His right hand went to his mouth to keep more from escaping while he rand the fingers of his left hand through his hair. Eyes darting around, searching the shadows and listening for the laughter, the taunts, the whispers of doubt… But he heard nothing.

It took a moment, but he soon realized that the fabric over his chest was glowing a deep purple and he fished the chain and amulet out from under his tunic. He stared at the glittering stone and rubbed its dark surface in wonderment. The smoothness of it giving him comfort as he watched its light dance around and play with the shadows of his hand.

"Are you pleased? Have I done something right?" He asked, unsurprised by the silence of the Amulet of Avalor. When the light faded he slid it back beneath his tunic and patted in. He was almost disturbed by the silence in his own mind now and yet he was happy that it was there.

Cedric realized that the newest steward hadn't come to see him yet to remind him of his appointment and he ground his teeth at the thought that his servant was slacking off, or worse, conspiring with his enemies. When these thoughts passed through his mind he waited for the voice of the wraith to affirm them and strengthen them yet the only voice in his mind now was his own. He wanted to weep with joy that it was gone yet now he was unsure of his own decision making. He didn't know what to think or which thought to focus on and this only strengthened his distress. Cedric began walking in small circles around his chambers, trying to work out the thoughts in his mind and work out his own voice which had been silent for so long.

"I just have to organize." He growled and breathed in slowly as he tried. He chose to focus on his recent discovery of the former princess in the village. He tried to focus on how to approach it, but he couldn't think how to do so. How would it look to the people if he extended an invitation to the members of the former royal family? How would it look to the people if he had his guards march into the village and 'escort' her to the castle? He knew one way showed vulnerability, that he is two confident in himself and his certainty that he was untouchable. But the other way would only confirm his cruelty in the eyes of the people despite the fact that he had shown kindness to them just recently… But one act of kindness would not erase years of cruelty and he knew it…

The moment the dilemma over how he was to approach the former princess settled in his mind, the amulet flared to life once more but instead of the ominous purple, it flared a bright blue, casting a pulsing light throughout the room and vanishing just as quickly as it came. He gripped the sparkling pendent in his hand, confused by the color, never having seen it turn such a color before.


	13. Evening Visitor

Sofia laid curled up on the bench before the library mirror, cheeks stained with dry tears and eyes rimmed red from crying. She had been there for a long time now and she knew her mother would be worried about her. Yet Sofia couldn't bring herself to care anymore as she watched Wormwood peck at a spider crawling along the wooden floor. She lamented her crushed hopes, comparing them to the spider the wicked eyes bird would inevitably eat any second now, only to frown when Wormwoods head snapped up, instantly forgetting the spider. He cocked his head to the side as if listening, hearing something from far away that Sofia couldn't hear.

At least not at first.

A faint rumbling sound began, and the black feathered bird cawed loudly before taking to the air in a flurry of frantic feathers. Sofia sat up from the bench and spun around she looked down into the water of the underground tunnel that led to the old castle. She stared at it intently and saw the normally still water was pushing and pulling to an unknown current and the longer she stared the more she could see it was sparkling with a mysterious light. She made her way down to the water, reaching out to touch the surface and felt the unmistakable aura of magic. It was faint, but it was also growing stronger and seemed to be pulsing as the seconds moved onward. Sofia knelt on her knees, dipping her arm into the water to better analyze and understand what she was feeling. Slowly Sofia moved from the water to the wall of the tunnels mouth. She could feel that more magic was moving along the walls and she couldn't help the laugh that tried to catch in her throat. She couldn't stop the sudden flame of hope that came to life in her chest either as continued to feel the magic surging through the walls of the old library. It had been a long time, but Sophia could still recognize the aura of the magic coming through to the tree no matter how faint it was, and it very much was.

The magic of the Amulet.

She didn't know if it was responding to her presence at the library or if something had happened to bring it back but she honestly couldn't bring herself to really care. Looking over her shoulder she watched the library's mirror glow brighter, the swirling blue surface lighting banishing the shadows for a quick moment before the magic flowed outward and up the walls, dancing along the shelves. She watched as it traveled upwards until it finally stopped. Squinting she could see in the distance a book slowly slide from the dusty shelves. Then the magic died, and the book plummeted to the ground instead of the slow decent she had grown used to whenever a story was chosen. Seeing the fast approaching novel Sofia had to quickly step back as to avoid the thickly bound book. When it struck the ground, it did so heavily and loudly, causing both Sofia and Wormwood, who had taken to roosting on the top of the mirror, to flinch at the noise.

Looking to Wormwood she saw the bird was fluffed up with his head turned so he could fix the book with a single eye. Looking away Sofia scooped the book up from the ground and weighted it in her hands, studying the leather work and needlepoint involved in its craftsmanship. It was a thick, dark leather that bound the pages together with metal encasing the top and bottom left corners. A broken clasp hung loosely at its side and Sofia could only assume it had broken from the fall, but what struck her was the cover itself. A needlework image of what she recognized as her old Amulet, the silver chain wrapped tightly around the wrists of the hands delicately holding it, as if trying to harm them or even imprison them. It was a cold image that made her uncomfortable as she ran a finger along the edge and she stared at it as if expecting it to come to life in that moment. But when it didn't, she tucked the book under her arm and turned to leave the way she had come, Wormwood landing on her shoulder and clicking in her ear.

"Well… Looks like we have a bit of late-night reading to do Wormwood."

* * *

Upon returning to the shop her mother was there waiting with an expression that made her face look like it was pinched in an odd way and Sofia frowned, not liking the way her mother looked. To her it seemed wrong on the face of a women whom once always looked so calm and kind. This women before her was one of worry and paranoia. Sighing Sofia made her way to the stairs to go up to her little room, so she could put the book away, Miranda following close behind.

"Where have you been! Do you not realize how late it is Sofia IT IS SUNDOWN! I feared you were taken to the castle!" Miranda shouted as she grabbed followed. The Raven flew off quickly to avoid the sudden 'attack' and landed on one of the posts at the end of the bed, glaring at Miranda for the rude 'welcome home' and showing great distain for the sudden shrillness of her voice.

"Mom I'm fine! I was just out walking around." Sofia assured, and she could see the disbelief in her mothers' eyes.

"All day? A walk doesn't last a whole day Sofia." Miranda's voice raised in pitch and Sofia jumped slightly at the sound, her own face showing just as much distaste for it as Wormwood was at that moment. Never had she heard her mother use that kind of tone with her and she was unsure of how to approach it. After all, it was her mother, but Sofia reminded herself that she wasn't a little girl anymore either! Sofia was an adult, and a full-fledged sorceress on top of it all as well! Yet she knew mother still saw Sofia as her little girl. Still saw her as someone who needed to be protected and hidden away from the dangers of the world and the 'evil King' that now ruled Enchansia. Sofia breathed deeply as she turned away from her mother to return to her task of putting the book away in a side table beside her bed. "Sofia you can't go wandering off like that! What if you were caught by the guards! That monster could have had your head on the chopping block, or even at the noose for all to see! He could have killed you within the castle walls and no one would have known!"

Miranda dropped into a chair and buried her face in her hands, the sounds of distress she made squeezed at Sofia's heart and she moved to her mother's side rubbing her back, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Come on mom… Let's get you to-" She fell silent as a knock on the door sounded.

They both froze, looking to the stairs leading down stairs before glancing at each other. Sofia was first to move, returning downstairs to see who was darkening their doorway at this time since was sundown and most everyone would now be home and off the streets.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that three men stood there. Two of them were castle guards, dawned in their armor and carrying swords at their hips. The third, and shortest of them, was a nervous looking young man dressed in a rich purple tunic and a ridiculous feathered capeline. He cleared his throat and bowed slightly before pulling a rolled paper from a pouch.

"Good… Good evening ladies… I have been sent by my Lord and King to deliver a private invitation for…" He fell silent as he looked between the two women before him. Sofia swore his eyes became more focused, the air of nervousness draining away as he looked at her and his whole body shifting to show were his attention was. "An invitation to the young Sorceress. As a welcome to the village, my Lord and King has extended a seat at his table for you to sup with him this beautiful evening."

They all stood in silence staring, Miranda and Sofia at the Herald, and he at them. When neither woman spoke, and as the silence dragged on the Herald cleared his throat, the sudden bout of focus and confidence now gone causing him to look even more awkward than before.

"Uh… This is where you accept, and we escort you to the castle miss… Please accept I really don't want to return empty-handed." He said, and Sofia finally noticed the sweat running down his neck.


	14. Awkward Escort

Sofia found herself promising to her mother that she would return from the castle. The elder women had grown hysteric and had taken up a hammer normally used to make the shoes. But now was aimed for the poor panicked herald that took shelter behind the guards who were reaching for their swords, while Sofia stood between them and her distraught mother. When Miranda was finally calmed Sofia hugged her tightly, reassuring her mother everything would be fine before stepping into the cool evening air to join the three men. The Herald offering her his arm with a weak smile and she took it, returning giving him her own smile as they began making their way to the carriage waiting for them.

Once seated within she looked around at the interior. Dark polished wood and rich purple seats lined with down filled pillows. It was lavished, and she couldn't help the look of distaste that soured her face. To this day she still wasn't impressed with such grand things, though she had enjoyed the gowns, and tiaras Sofia would always pick her ordinary dresses and simple life, as long as she still had those she cared about in her life.

The Herald seated himself beside her while the guards seated themselves in the driver's seat, urging the horses into action with ease. Sofia pulled back the curtain covering the window to look at the dark empty streets, aside from a lone drunk making their way home or a stray, it was peaceful. She could faintly hear some villagers inside their homes, laughing happily and some even singing loudly along with each other some familiar tunes from her youth, though the words were long forgotten. Hearing such happiness warmed her heart, knowing that the celebration was for the Kings recent acts of charity, and the relief that it brought them. She wondered if Cedric was finally learning what was needed of him as King. What his responsibilities were and what he needed to do to ensure the prosperity of his people and kingdom.

But none of that changed one startling fact that cemented itself into the forefront of Sofia's mind. She had accepted an invitation to attend a late supper at the castle, a place she hadn't been since she was young.

She accepted an invitation to dine with the man who killed her second father….

To dine with Cedric…

Sofia's eyes stung with forming tears and she quickly blinked, shying away from the grief she still felt for the loss King Roland and the loss of one she thought a dear friend. Heaving a shaky sigh, Sofia steadied her nerves and looked at the herald who was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Honestly, it looked like he was straining to see her from his prefrail vision without turning or tilting his head. She moved slightly to try and make it easier for him, but the Herald flinched, realizing she had caught him trying to look at her and quickly looked away focusing on the dark wood of the carriage interior straight ahead of him.

"You don't have to worry I won't get mad at you just for looking at me," Sofia said sweetly patting his arm with a reassuring smile. But the Herald continued to look forward without a word, jerking his arm away from her touch, though she thought she saw his face redden.

What caught her by surprise though was when they reached the courtyard and the carriage came to a stop. The herald moved quickly, opening the door and climbing out so fast the door bounced harshly against the polished wood of the outside of the carriage. Sofia just remained seated, as she watched as the young man stood, doubled over, sucking in the cool evening air deeply and fanning himself with his feathered cap. Uncomfortable with the situation, Sofia took it upon herself to step out of the carriage and reached out to rub the heralds back. She recognized now his discomfort toward being confined in small places and wondered if being trapped with a complete stranger didn't help in the slightest.

The moment her hand touched his back he jerked away and grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly in his strong, thin fingered, leather clad hand. He locked eyes with Sofia and quickly released her, realizing what he had done and quickly regretting it.

"My… My apologies my lady… The guards will escort you the rest of the way while I notify my Lord of your arrival…" He said, and Sofia watched him leave swiftly, disappearing through the castle doors and into the darkness of the halls.

"Please will you follow us my Lady." One guard asked, directing her to follow them, which she did without a word.

The guards led her to the throne room, confusing Sofia greatly since she had been expecting to be taken to the dining hall and not the throne room.


	15. Erratic Meeting

She wasn't surprised by the darkness of the massive room.

It was, after all, night time and the windows had their curtains drawn closed blocking out any of the light from the moon or the stars. It was unsettling seeing how the castle looked now without her family living within the walls anymore. Even more chilling she could still faintly hear the laughter of she and her siblings as they played and chased each other around the throne room or down the halls beyond the door behind her. She knew they were just the sounds of wishful memories and paid no mind to the ghostly sounds. Looking about her, Sofia's eyes only picked up the dark shapes of the tapestries on the walls and the stone pillars. The outlines of the suits of armor along the wall created the illusion of rows of men standing there, watching her. The last thing she looked at was the raised platform at the end of the room that only held one lonely, empty throne. Sophia had heard from villagers of the darkness that had filled the halls of the castle since the death of King Roland and she had believed them to be the paranoid ramblings of people that mistrusted and feared their present King. Yet just standing in the throne room she could not only feel what they spoke about but see it as well, wondering what had happened to the warmth she remembered her once friend used to have.

Having enough of the shadows watching her, Sofia set about lighting candles along the walls and pillars to chase the shadows back. She couldn't express the relief she felt like the room filled with the dim candlelight, allowing her to see better than before. Examining her handy work, she

"The shadows do have a habit of causing one to be… _Uncomfortable_."

Sofia spun around to find Cedric standing just behind the throne, closing the hidden door that led to one of many secret passages used by servants to move quickly and unseen throughout the castle. She was silent as she watched him move with stiff deliberate steps around the throne, standing before it and looking down with a severe, judging look as his eyes moved from her face to her feet, and back up again, studying her, darting to her hands briefly every time she made the slightest of movements.

"I believe I won't be the first one to do so but I would very much like to wish you, welcome you to our little village young sorceress… Or better yet I should say _welcome home, Princess_ … Or do you prefer a different title?" Cedric said as he sat in the throne, back stiff and feet planted firmly on the stone floor. Though she did notice that every few seconds his right leg bounced soundlessly. She wondered if he was nervous about the whole situation.

Sofia didn't know what to say to break the silence and it almost seemed that Cedric didn't know what to say as well as she watched his posture relax, and then become stiffer once more. When she finally opened her mouth to break the silence, she failed to do so, being caught off guard by Cedric suddenly tilting his head and allowing a wide smile to curl his lips. Sofia subconsciously leaned backward, taken off guard by the sudden display. The smile paired with the cold eyes focused solely on her made him look almost threatening. Or maybe he was threatening, the gears in his mind almost seemed visible to her, watching them turn every time he bounced his leg or quickly glance to the ground.

"You didn't answer me…" Cedric suddenly said, a slight growl to his tone as he spoke but Sofia only felt confused.

"What… What was the question?" Sofia asked, and she saw his jaw clench and the tendons in his neck tightened. His hand raised in a quick sharp movement only to stop, fist raised, eyes never leaving Sofia once. Slowly he unclenched his fist and rubbed his mouth with his long thin fingers before dropping it back to the arm of the throne. Sofia knew his initial reaction was to slam the fist against the wood of the arm. But he stopped himself.

"I… I really don't like repeating myself…" He stressed. " **Do you have another title?** Such as my father being Goodwin the Good or my mother Winifred the Wise…"

"No, my King," Sofia said, and she saw Cedric relax again. She realized she would have to be very careful with how she spoke to him and what she said. "For now, I am just simply Sofia."

"S-O-F-I-A…" Cedric said her name slowly and emphasizing each letter. "I never thought I would ever say that name again, to tell the truth… I assumed you escaped to another Kingdome or perhaps… Died."

Cedric looked at Sofia, he could see her eyebrows drawing together and her lips press together, something she always did when she was in deep thought if his memory served him right.

"Simply Sofia… I like that… Sofia the Simple… A soothing sound to it don't you think?" He asked and to his surprise, Sofia nodded her head. He was sure she would have rejected it since it was an unearned title and he had initially said it in a teasing manner.

"Yes, it is quite nice… But it is still far too early for me to have my own title." She smiled, and Cedric returned it after a moment.

"Yes, you… Are very much right."

They fell into another long silence and yet again it was Cedric who broke it.

"You trained under my father to become a sorceress… I admit when I first saw you at your final trial, I didn't recognize you. But I must ask, why pursue such a profession, and why return here once you finished?... Surely there are better places to go then return here, to a place many would consider being a danger to your wellbeing."

Sofia could hear the implications he was presenting, and she swallowed dryly, reminding herself that she had no reason to be afraid for she knew she presented no threat.

"I do not fear for my safety because I pose no threat… Beside my mother is still here so I returned to the shoe store." She said simply, and he held his narrow-eyed glare.

"I would be the judge of **that** …" He nearly shouted. The sound bounced around the room and Cedric was quick to place his fingers to his lips again, tapping them.

"I have suspicions about your presence within the village Sofia… I would normally go straight to more harmful tactics to gain information to sooth such doubts but I also know the villagers still very much love you…" Sofia had gone cold listening to him talk. "I cannot resort to such tactics for this situation…"

"May I ask how you going to handle the 'situation', my lord? And what is the purpose you telling me this?" She asked, keeping her voice even though her heart slammed against her chest as if trying to escape. Her mind conjured image after image of different scenarios of her being subjected to torture and questioning, or even some corrupt form of a trial, making her an example in front of the citizens of Enchansia. She honestly believed this is what he was considering just by the cold expression on his face.

She would have been right if she could read minds.

Cedric sifted through his thoughts, trying to organize the different voices that offered different options. The only one he still didn't hear was the wraith that had tortured him for so long, and he feared that he feared its absence more so than its company. A large part of him was filled with relief and joy that it's taunting deceitful words remained absent from his mind, yet he couldn't help the nervousness that gnawed at the edges of his emotions. He was so used to the whispers, and the taunts being a constant thing that he was unsure if his own thoughts were even his own anymore. He found that the other part of him that didn't relish in his new-found freedom, wanted it back. Because if it was still present, he would know what to expect… He could keep an 'eye' on the wraith. But with it gone he didn't know what it would do if it was coming back or not.

Cedric no longer focused on Sofia now, trying to decide on what would be his best option.

Sofia had watched the change as it gradually took him over, his stiff posture becoming more relaxed as his eyes glazed over, his mind drifting off. She breathed, seeing this as a good time to gather her own thoughts and nerves, but jumped when Cedric finally moved.

"For now, we will dine…"

The way he talked was almost jubilant as he stood.


	16. To Drink

The way he talked was almost jubilant as Sofia walked just behind him, Cedric leading the way.

Sofia was nothing but confused by his sudden change in attitude when not even three minutes ago he was practically growling at her, but she wasn't complaining either. Sofia figured as long as his mood remained positive, she was safe, and everything would be fine. When they entered the dining hall the candles and torches in this room burst to life as he continued to lead her toward the long table.

The dining hall felt cold and there were no guards or servants anywhere she looked giving the place a lonely empty feeling. Sofia couldn't enjoy the memories of she and her family eating at the table because of the feeling the sorrowful feelings the room gave her and being more focused on Cedric's erratic movements didn't help either. She couldn't tell what mood he was in, joy, anger, it was all too muddled, and she wished she had declined his invitation now.

* * *

Panic.

A little bit of joy toward the fact that someone was willingly in his presence that wasn't ordered to be or being paid to be.

But panic was the main emotion flooding his very being. The feeling made it harder to keep his thoughts straight and his movements jerky as his muscles tried desperately to lock up an freeze him in place. He feared that he was imagining the whole situation! Maybe Sofia wasn't the sorceress and he was placing her in Sofia's role in some weird, demented hallucination. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing was some new twisted trick brought on by the darker side of his mind.

Slowly Cedric checked over his shoulder to be sure that the young sorceress was still behind him… To be sure that 'Sofia' was in fact still there.

She was, and his head snapped back around so fast a loud crack could be heard and he flinched as a sharp pain seared its way up his neck and through the back of the left side of his jaw. He pressed a hand to his neck and rubbed, wholly aware of Sofia looking at him in confusion. Cedric averted his eyes when he saw the young women enter his perirhinal vision. Removing his hand from his neck, Cedric quickly he led her to the far end of the table and directed her to sit in the seat to the left of the high back chair meant for him. He pulled the chair out, just as any self-respecting man should do for a lady, and when she was seated, he pushed it in. Sofia thanked him, but he remained silent, avoiding making eye contact as he moved around the table, drawing his wand out from his sleeve and facing Sofia, his free hand nervously moving about before finally settling on running along the surface of the wand. The cool wooden surface seemed to provide him with some comfort as he cleared his throat.

"Drink to start? Mead, or something more refined like W-"

"I… Don't drink… Water would be fine." Sofia said, and she didn't miss his strained smile faltering for a moment. She figured he didn't like to be interrupted and tucked that bit of information away in the back of her mind as she glanced down at her fingers as she lightly drummed them on the smooth surface of the table.

"Water then… I hope you don't mind my drinking though."

Cedric flourished his wand and the table was set in a swirl of magic. Golden plates and goblets, pitchers filled with wine and water, a bowl filled with a salad and a plater displaying cooked and sliced meat. There were also sweet rolls, fruits, and small bowls of what Sofia recognized as giggly wiggly pudding.

The look on Cedric's face was now more relaxed and reflected his pleasure. It was a look Sofia recognized easily since he always wore it when his magic did what he wanted it to do. He sighed as he moved to take his seat in the high-backed chair and looked at Sofia expectantly. It took a moment for Sophia to realize that he was waiting for her to plate her share first before he did so as well. Sofia waited for him to take the first bite before beginning to eat herself, though she honestly no longer had any form of an appetite. Sofia felt she was being too trusting as she ate the food on her plate, but at the same time, she felt it wise to not offend him.

Time passed, and no words were exchanged as they ate, Sophia observing that Cedric seemed to prefer silence while he ate, not even making any noise as he chewed or when he sipped his wine. When he finally did speak, he was halfway through his second glass of wine.

"Out of curiosity Sofia what spell did you do for your final test? I am afraid I had missed that." He said as he stared at the red liquid that he swirled in his goblet.

"Rubio." She said without hesitation while taking a bit of the roast on her plate. Cedric looked up thinking he had misheard her answer somehow.

"What did you say?" His throat tried to close in on itself, making his question sound choked. He cleared his throat and drained the rest of his goblet as Sofia watched. Cedric coughed, reaching to place his now empty goblet down but instead knocked it over and he watched it roll slowly across the surface before it disappeared over the edge. He flinched at the sound of the metallic ring that now echoed through the dining hall. Cedric rubbed his mouth with the tip of his fingers as she stared at the wood surface of the table, avoiding looking at the young women beside him.  
Sofia could see the stress of the small little mistake causing his body to tense and she was slow to stand, seeing if Cedric would move or speak. When he didn't, she moved around the table to retrieve the fallen goblet from the floor. When she stood, she placed the empty goblet next to Cedric's hand without a word. When she returned to her seat, she picked her fork back up and spoke as if the fallen goblet never happened.

"I said I used 'Rubio'… It holds a lot of meaning to me, so I thought since I could pick any spell to use, I would choose it." Sofia said calmly. Cedric blinked a few times as he moved his fingers from his mouth, resting his head in his hand while propping his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"What kind of 'meaning' can such a simple childish spell hold to anyone?"

Sofia didn't miss the sudden sternness in his tone and she answered truthfully and clearly.

"It was one of the first spells I learned." She said and when he still didn't look at her, she rephrased her answer. "It was one of the first spells you helped me learn."

At this Cedric's head snapped in her direction and his eyes locked on her.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at Sofia, seeing, for a moment, the young princess dressed in blue robes and creating rubies from rocks. But the vision was gone just as quickly as it came, and he now looked at the young sorceress who was finishing her plate.

"Yes… I believe it was around the time you turned yourself into a lizard."

Sofia looked at him just as quickly as he had her.

"Yes… I remember that… You saved me from living my life at a reptile." She said happily, and Cedric scoffed, resting his head back in his hand.

"That is far from what happened Sofia and you know it. My magic show was failing, and you turned yourself into a reptile because you KNEW I could change you back… You knew I could."

"You were praised as a hero Cedric," Sofia said, and she leaned back into her chair when he fixed her with a small glare from the corner of his eye. She quickly realized her mistake and tried to amend it with a slight bow of her head. "My King."

"False praise for a false situation." He said bitterly as he reached for his goblet, it filling the moment his fingers touched the metallic surface.

"I never realized you resented my actions at the time." Sofia said quietly, and Cedric froze with his drink close to his mouth.

"I didn't say such a thing…"

With that, Cedric returned to drinking and Sofia moved on to the pudding, once more settling into silent dining. When she was finished she sat in silence as Cedric nursed his drink and ignored his half-eaten plate.  
Sofia watched him as he stared into his goblet, muttering to himself and tilting his head one way then the other. She cleared her throat and she watched him still for a moment before looking up from his wine. His eyes were half-lidded and the shadows under his eyes seemed darker than before.  
"May I return home now, my Lord?" She asked and almost expected him to refuse her. Instead, he nodded and looked back at his drink.

Sofia was slow to move but when it became evident, he wasn't going to stop her she curtsied and walked out of the dining hall.

Cedric sat in silence, swirling the wine in his cup and watching it as it moved around. The drink had numbed him and through his haze, he was aware of Sofia leaving, but couldn't bring himself to care as he thought back to when he had taught Sofia magic.

He would later awake to the sun shining in his face, and one of the few maids still working in the castle in bed with him.


	17. Return

Note: This is unedited, Its the most words I have writen in a long time.

* * *

The rebel prince stood at the window of his guest quarters, looking at the Arabian Kingdom below. The expanse of golden sand beyond the wall made him homesick for the trees of Enchansia, and the laughing happy citizens from the streets below caused a sense of mourning for his own people suffering. He thought of his sister, left alone to lead those fighting against the rule of 'KING CEDRIC'. His sister left to plan and organize and oversee missions for supplies from their allies.

James's mouth contorted into an angry scowl, almost making his handsome face ugly at the thought of all the pain his family and Kingdom have had to suffer through all these years, and the thought of one day plunging his blade into the false Kings chest was what drove him forward turned his scowl into a dark smirk. Such a dream was what led to his choice to head home that day to his sister and push his plans forward to become reality. He only hoped nothing happened in his absence.

A knock on the door drew him from his thoughts and he smoothed his features as he looked to the opening door. The Royal Sorcerer of Tangu, Wendel, stepped through with a servant who made her way to James.

"My Lord please sit so we may assess your healing please." She said and James snorted.

"I'm fine…" He said as he turned to finish packing for his journey, but she insisted.

"Very well… But keep him away from me." He jerked his head in Wendel's direction and the Sorcerer scowled at him.

"I am expected by Prince Zandar to give a full report on your progress and the only way I can do that is with my magic."

"NO. I am perfectly fine!" James snarled and Wendel raised his hands and backed away while the servant moved forward to take James's left arm and raised it. The muscle was a little stiff, but he showed no sign of discomfort as she rotated it a bit and raised the arm higher. When she was done, he stood swiftly and snatched up his pack.

"Are you not going to say goodbye to the Prince my Lord?" The servant asked as James walked past her.

"I want to get home as soon as I can… He will understand."

o-o-o-o-o-o

James only made it to the city gate when he heard the sound of pounding hooves behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see his childhood friend riding toward him with two others. They circled him and James gave a half smile at Zandar who swiftly dismounted.

"You seriously thought I would let you leave without saying goodbye!" Zandar snapped, though the grin on his face didn't reflect any form of anger. He pulled James into a hug and held him firmly as he spoke. "Remember my friend… Don't let your anger guide you… It can get people killed. Good innocent people who want the same thing you want." He said before pulling back and pressing the reigns of his horse into James's hand.

"This is one of our fastest horses, he will get you home safely I assure you… Be safe my friend."

James held the reigns to the dark stallion that towered over him, its saddle ladened with more rations then he had in his pack and a new sword. James could see some aggression in how the horse pawed the ground and snorted but he knew he could handle the beast. He smiled at Zandar, the Arabian prince could see it was forced though, which caused his own smile to falter.

"Boom goes the cannon..." James said holding out his hand and Zandar grabbed his forearm.

"Boom goes the cannon…"

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cedric groaned as he rolled over to hide his face from the sun shining through a crack in his curtain. His head was killing him, which proved to sour his mood as he laid there wishing he had the power to delay the day so he may sleep longer. Movement beside him enticed him to squint his eyes open, there fast asleep beside him was the blurred figure of a woman with brown hair and fair skin. Cedric smiled for a moment, his mood lightening as he remembered scattered images from his drunken evening, taking in the warmth of the body beside him.

Then it turned to panic as he shot up thinking for a moment that he had taken the former princess to bed!

Heart slamming against his chest, he twisted around to get a better look at the person in his bed, rubbing his eyes to clear the crust that had formed there. When his eyes focused and he could see the figure better he realized, to his great relief, that it wasn't who he thought. This woman was a little plumper and, from what he could see, shorter then Sophia, not to mention her hair reminded him of mud instead of the beautiful mahogany that was Sophia's. But what really made him shutter and cringe was the sight of her cracked, chipped, and greying fingernails. His eyes roamed the room and fell on a maid's uniform that was discarded at the foot of the bed. Cedric stared at it, disbelief and discomfort fully settling in as his breathing slowly increased while he gripped the sheets and slowly raised them to peer beneath to see what he blatantly lacked there. He swallowed and dropped cover back down quickly when the maid groaned, her eyes opening slightly to look at him as she sat up, and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Get out." He hissed and she stretched, joints popping as she did.

"What was that my Lord?" She asked with a satisfied sigh and Cedric went ridged at her question, still not liking to repeat himself.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, venom lacing his voice as he did so and scaring her out of the bed.

Cedric watched her scramble to retrieve her dress, not even pausing to put it on, and hurried out of his sleeping chamber, closing the door behind her. Silence was what followed, and Cedric looked around the room, finding it clean and his usual breakfast sitting on his side table and clean clothes laid out on a chair beside the wardrobe. Cedric rubbed his eyes, glad something was still normal routine for him as he leaned back into his plush pillow with a groan as his headache returned tenfold, the light peeking into the room stinging his eyes.

He grabbed the tray and pulled it closer, picking up the delicate cup and with a wave of his hand, the pot rose to pour his tea for him. Sipping it he found it was lukewarm and he grimaced at the taste. Running his index finger along the rim he watched as the liquid inside begin to give off steam as it became hotter. Sipping it once more he found it now satisfactory and he moved on to his breakfast pastries. The flaky square crust was nice and golden and covered with powder sugar. Inside was his preferred jam and he grunted in satisfaction when he tasted it, pleased that it was at least still warm. Looking around the room he found the silence almost uneasy and the empty space beside him now almost depressing as the warmth faded. He sighed and continued eating, alone to his own mind.

When he finished, he stood and went to check to see if the chamber maid that left his meal and laid out his clothes had remembered to draw his bath. Walking around a few piles of books he found the large tub in the large room adjacent to his royal sleeping quarters. He stood there looking around at the table laden with clean towels, the old vanity that once belonged to the former queen. It was covered by a sheet, though he could see the outlines of the old perfume bottles and scented oils beneath. He never understood why all the rooms for the Royals were so big, seeing it as a waste of space. But he accepted it and went to the tub, seeing that it was filled with clean water. He checked the water, finding it cold as always as he stirred his hand around in it and found it heating it up as he cast the same spell he used on his tea.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cedric took longer than he usually did, relaxing in the water and allowing the smell of the soap he had chosen to calm his mind. But eventually the water went cold again, and he chose to finally leave the water instead of just heating it back up, drying and dressing, leaving the soapy water and little puddles for the servants to clean once he left the room.

Upon leaving he expected his newest steward to greet him with that day's schedule at the door, but there was no one. He stood there waiting, looking up and down the hall for any sign of the young man but saw nothing but the guards who always stood outside his door. Looking to one of the guards he frowned and as he saw them try to turn their head to avoid eye contact.

"Do you know anything about my absent steward?" He asked in a firm voice, trying to keep his sour mood in check.

"I'm… Sorry to sit the young man quite…" The guard answered and he swallowed when he saw Cedric's eyes closed and his chest puff out as he breathed deeply.

"WHY… Am I just finding out about this now?" He struggled to keep his voice even.

"I'm sorry sir… We only figured it out just last night… He found out what… What happened to the steward before him and he couldn't handle the knowledge and... He ran."

Cedric rubbed his temples and looked at the guard as he did so. It was an awkward silence, but Cedric broke it by clearing his throat.

"Congratulations… You are hereby appointed as temporary steward till a suitable one can be found… Please go get ready and meet me in the throne room…" He went to move down the hall but stopped in his tracks when he remembered something. "And please do hurry… I don't like being kept waiting for a long time."

He saw the guard leave his companion and hurry away, armor clanking against itself as he went, making Cedric flinch at the sound. Cedric slowly made his way to the throne room and sat, staring at the empty room before him. He thought back to the late meal of last night and he cringed in on himself at the memory of his interaction with Sofia. His less then welcoming, drunken hospitality. Leaning on his hand he pushed it from his mind, though he was still trying to figure out if he saw her as a threat or not, he had more important things to focus on. He waited in silence, a faint din beginning to start beyond the great doors on the other side of the room as villagers with complaints. He listened, waiting for the guard to arrive with his schedule for the day and anything that needed to be signed. He snorted, sarcastically thinking how he couldn't wait for his hand to feel strained and stiff from sighing decrees.

When the side passage opened and the guard came up beside him, Cedric looked to see he now wore his common clothes and carried an arm full of parchment. The said parchment was spilling onto the ground and the temporary steward bumped into the small table that held the inkwell and quill. Cedric's hand shot out and he grabbed it before it spilled over, the temporary steward took a few steps away.

"I'm so, so sorry my Lord I didn't see it, and I'm so sorry for taking so long! I… I-I don't know where the previous steward kept anything, and it doesn't look like he had created a schedule for today before he left so, I just grabbed everything! I... I don't know where-"

"JUST-" Cedric inhaled and then exhaled slowly, calming his irritation as best he could. "Just… Open the doors and while I deal with the commoners needs just… Organize something." He had an edge to his voice as he returned to rubbing his temples, once more regretting the wine from last night.

o-o-o-o-o-o

One by one the villagers came to deliver their complaints, Cedric wondering how they could want so much more after he filled their fields with crops.

He only half listened as he used magic to write down notes so he could review them later. It was around the fortieth person that riled his suspicion and anger. It was a tall dark-skinned woman with greying hair and a strong voice when she spoke.

"My Lord… Please, you must open trade with the other kingdoms-"

Cedric became ridged in his seat, red flags waving around violently in his mind as he looked down at her from his position. She seemed familiar to him, like someone he used to see around every so often, so long ago.

"You are asking for me to open my Kingdoms borders to my enemies?" He questioned, watching to see if this woman would get the hint that she had stepped out onto thin, black, ice and that she needed to tread lightly. He rubbed his fingertips against the smooth surface of the wood of his throne, watching every move the women made when she spoke.

"Not your enemies King, our allies. Trade will benefit them and grow our resources once more. Our medicines are limited now and-"

"You presume to tell me who is MY allies and who are not? If you wish to leave here exactly as you are, I suggest you become silent." He growled and his hand fisted though his voice remained even this time. He could see the unease in her posture, but she pushed on, ignoring the danger that made itself very much prevalent.

"No, it is not that my King. I am just saying that we need the trade for medicines we can no longer make without certain ingredients and-"

"I WILL NOT OPEN THE BOARDERS!" He snarled and the woman flinched back when he saw flames dance around his fingers as his anger flared. "We do not need outside help! We can figure out what to do on our own just as the Kingdom did long before those damned treaties!"

He didn't say a word as guards grabbed the woman and dragged her away screaming. Her voice rising and calling him a fool as she was taken away.

Cedric squeezed his eyes closed and he breathed deeply, frowning when he felt a strange tingling beginning at his neck and filling his head. When it faded, he sighed but jumped when he heard it, that damned voice.

 _ **'Those other Kingdom are all aligned with the old King. They will only want you dead and will take your land from you the moment you let them in… Best to keep them away.'**_

He gripped the arms of the throne, keeping her eyes straight as he felt the hands of the wraith close around his neck. He could see it pull itself from the shadows behind the throne, with its grinning face and glowing eyes, mocking him with Roland's face.

 _ **'Such a wise move KING.'**_

Cedric swallowed, trying to keep from looking or responding to it. Ignoring its taunting voice as it continued to fill his head with taunts and false praise.

He stood swiftly, startling the new villagers that had entered the throne room and watched as Cedric quickly walked away, brushing past the temporary steward who was had finally returned more organized. He stood there confused, watching the Kings retreating back, and looked to a fellow guard who had come to stand beside him.

"What had I missed?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I think he's having another breakdown." The guard whispered back before going to dismiss the rest of the villagers, reporting the King wasn't well and to come back tomorrow morning.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cedric breathed heavily, crown askew from his head and eyes wide as he leaned against the cold stone wall. He pressed his hand firmly to its surface as he sucked in the air around him, trying to keep calm and to steady his waring mind.

 _ **'You ran… You always run.'**_

"No… No no no no NO. Go away… Go away you have no power over me." He hissed.

 _ **'No?... No, I don't… But I don't need POWER over you. Not when all I need is the truth… FALSE KING… KILLER… The most HATED creature in Enchansia.'**_

Cedric slammed his fist into the wall and screamed. He could feel the pain shoot through his hand and up his arm. The wraith disappeared and became silent as he sunk to the ground, cradling his limp hand as he continued to scream, not from fear or frustration but from pain.


	18. Brewing pt1

Hours slipped by and Cedric remained hidden away.

Maids continued their work and guards continued theirs too. The temporary steward remained moved his work to the castle library, trying to understand what exactly he was to do and how to organize a proper schedule. But no one put forth any effort to check on their King, to see to his wellbeing.

Cedric sat on the floor of his chambers, back against the wall and hand limp and swollen. His wand laid on the ground not too far away, discarded out of frustration when the spell meant to mend the broken bones within, only succeeded in turning the bruising skin lavender. He stared at the shadows, no longer feeling the pain in his hand anymore as he watched as the darkness crept closer to him with the fading sun.

 **'** **Cedric…'**

He flinched slightly but otherwise remained still, no longer feeling the drive to fight the voice. It echoed in his head and clawed at his mind every time it spoke. He was just done, wanting it to stop desperately as he sat there staring at the window now. He could see his old tower off to the side and he realized he would need to go brew more of his sleeping brew now.

He sighed slowly making to stand when he stopped, frowning as he starred out the window at his tower. He squinted his eyes, moving toward the window, trying to make out what he was seeing. It looked to be a black dot circling the tower before disappearing. Shaking his head, he walked from his room, his normally straight posture now slouched giving a defeated air around him as he went. He kept his eyes to the ground, numbly counting his steps as he went, avoiding looking at any dark corners or doorways, only seeing mocking, laughing faces there when he did.

 **'** **Cedric the So So…'**

He flinched, remembering that that was the name his own father had given him. Though he had given Cedric the family wand after, the name always stuck with him, haunting him… Mocking him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When he reached his tower, he frowned as he stood in the door. The smaller drawers were open, and some jars were tipped in the shelves, open. Cedric picked one jar up, reading the label and replacing the cork as he did so. With each bottle, pouch, and jar he placed back into their designated spots he grew more and more agitated. Mandrake Root, Moleyarrow, dried Balisse Fruit. It was when he was placing the last small jar on the shelf that he noticed one spot remained empty. A rare ingredient that was worth more than the jewels in his crown.  
Rage rolled off him as he searched the tower for the missing jar, with no success. Finally, he snatched up one of his may wands, his family wand being stored safely in his sleeping quarters, and raised it above his head.

 _'_ _Spiritibus de caelo in terram? Unveil caput mihi rimatur, vera vestigat. Indica mihi, est prohibitos!'_

The spell fell from his mouth with easy as the symbols carved into his hands glowed and burned as the spell was cast, bathing the room and a glowing orange while the jars became a glowing red, revealing the tracking spells he had cast on each and every one of them. There was a red trail floating in the air and going out the window.

He stormed from the tower, screaming for his horse to be prepared, in injured hand forgotten, the swollen, painful, lavender skin forgotten in favor of his anger.

Someone had stolen from him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o


	19. Brewing pt2

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sofia worked in the kitchen as her mother worked the shop.

The memory of the uncomfortable dinner played in her mind as she slipped a tray of cookie dough into the wood-burning oven while she watched a small pot on the stove. Frowning she went to it and opened the door so she could throw more wood in to feed the fire within. When she was sure there was enough, she closed to door and stirred the brew within as it came back to a full boil. She was waiting for Wormwood to return with some ingredients to finish it off.

Miranda had come in a few times to check on her but would leave to tend to the shop once more, not comfortable with the potion making and magic. Sofia just stirred, hoping that the potion would help Bailywick and his old aching joints. She just needed to keep it from burning or getting too cold while she waited on Ruby Hare fur for potency, having sent Wormwood out to find some for her. The Raven had been a real help in bringing her ingredients, for potions for many things. These potions now lined the shelves of a cabinet and a small shelf, the bottles sparkling and glowing depending on what its contents were. Bailywick sat by in a chair she had conjured, plush and comfortable for him to relax in as he groaned, the approaching rain storm causing his old joints to hurt, creak, and stiffen up.

A cawing sound signaled the Ravens return as it flew in through the window, haphazardly dropping a thick jar that had its cork sealed tightly by wax. She frowned as she read the jar's label with a raised eyebrow. Normally the brooding bird would bring a leaf here or a small stick and a beak full of whatever there but never had he brought a whole jar.

"Where did you find a whole jar Wormwood? I was expecting a few strands not this."

The raven just clicked grumpily at her and she just smiled as she broke the seal, plucked a few strands out and dropped them into the brew.

"Well, you will need to show me where you got it Wormwood so I can return it. Hope the owner doesn't mind missing a few strands."

The fur fizzled away, and she watched as the murky substance in the pot took on a clear raspberry color. Quickly she filled a flask and took it to Bailywick, handing it off and telling him to wait before drinking it, wanting it to cool before it was consumed.  
"When you do drink it only a teaspoon full okay? Too much can cause your joints to become like jelly for a whole day… Wouldn't want that, now would we?" She smiled and Bailywick returned it.

"It's almost tempting my Lady." He replied and Sofia frowned, shaking her head.

"Just Sofia please…"

He nodded sadly before closing his eyes and relaxing into the chair while Sofia stored the rest of her brew in a large ornate crystal bottle, one of her many gifts from the ceremony. When she placed it in the cupboard she turned to a large, leather-bound book she had been writing in. Already it was filled with drawing and notes for spells and potions that she had been developing or improving on, but most pages still, remained blank. Closing it she went to place it with her other books only to stop when she recognized the binding of a particular book she got from the enchanted library. She stared at it in silence before reaching out to take it down when there was a loud knock on the door. She froze and she listened to her mother made her way across the shop below to open the door where the frantic knocking continued.

o-o-o-o-o-o


	20. Snake Oil

o-o-o-o-o-o

The knocking grew into frantic banging, agitated and aggressive, until Miranda finally unlatched it, ready to crack it open to meet the frantic guest, only to have it forced wide.

Sofia rushed to the banister when she heard the door slam open and her mother. She stood there, looked down to see into the shop below and holding back a gasp at what she saw. What met her sight was a disheveled Cedric with two guards on either side of him looking nervous.

Cedric was breathing heavily as he stared Miranda down, one hand clasping and unclasping, while the other hung oddly at his side. Sofia gripped the wooden banister tightly as Wormwood made an escape to the shadows of the rafters above. Her heart pounded as she watched him, his eyes wide and almost wild as he sized her mother up. Her mother having backed up till the small of her back was pressed against the shop counter and she couldn't go any further.

"Where is Sofia, Miranda." He snarled at the women before him flinched but remained silent. When she didn't answer him, Cedric made to grab her with his good hand but froze when a voice sounded from above.

"I'm here my Lord," Sofia called and burning eyes flashed up to look at her. She startled for a moment, thinking she had seen them glow a deep purple just for a moment. But when he blinked, they were their normal deep brown. Cedric moved quickly toward the stairs and Miranda moved to stop him, but a guard restrained her. Miranda screamed, demanding Cedric to leave her daughter be but he ignored her, rushing up the stairs and made for Sofia who quickly took a few steps back, trying to keep some distance. But it didn't stop him from getting close, the tip of his long nose coming close to her own as his eyes bore into hers with a kind of fire that she wanted to escape from.

"Is something the matter my King?" Sofia asked, nervousness creeping into her voice as she leaned back, trying to see his face in its entirety. The sound of Wormwoods claws scraping against wood caught Cedric's attention and his head shot up, eyes locking directly with Wormwood who fluffed up and began to hiss, rocking back and forth on his chosen perch. Sofia took this chance to back up a step so that they weren't practically flush against each other.

"You use my own bird to STEAL from me? After I invited you into MY home, fully trusting you to- to…" Cedric couldn't finish his sentence, due to the fact that he was too angry and that he didn't know what he had expected of her. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and slowly turned his head back to her before allowing his eyes to scan the area.

He saw Baliywick watching from his chair, pale and frightened as he gripped a cane in his hands as if ready to defend himself. Continuing on, his eyes eventually found the jar left on the countertop. He quickly moved away from Sofia and snatched it up, examining it before he slammed it back down. He hadn't missed that the wax sealing the jar closed was now broken, and he turned on Sofia once more.

"You steal from me and use it! What did you use this for? A hex, a curse… A POISON?!" He snarled and Sofia flinched at the harshness in his voice.

"N-no my King. I used it in a medicinal brew of my own design… To alleviate the drinker of pain and discomfort." Sofia explained. She held up her personal book, having forgotten to place it on the shelf and Cedric snatched it from her, dropping it on the counter and began leafing through with his uninjured hand. Sofia pointed to the page with the potion, but he snarled at her to be silent and she did as told, backing away to give him space.

"And it never occurred to you that the ingredients belonged to someone else?" He snapped and Sofia was quick to answer.

"Wormwood would bring me ingredients that I was missing but normally he only brought what was needed. This is the first time he came back with a whole jar… I never stopped to think about where he was getting it all… I'm so sorry my Lord." Sofia said and he scoffed as he slammed the book closed. Cedric remained silent, hand resting on the cover as he sized her up from the corner of his eye. Sofia shivered when he suddenly smiled, his stiff posture relaxing as he turned toward her.

"Sofia," The way he said her name was too gentle and she clasped her hands to her chest as her heart slammed against her chest. "I know you have not been back long, having trained and lived in that little stain of a town called Kaplica. But were you aware that is the only place where magic can be practiced? Being located directly on the border I cannot enforce laws upon it without causing a war with Galdiz." He moved toward Sofia and she remained standing rigidly in place, swallowing when he was within arm's reach of her. Wormwood continued to growl from his perch above. "I, being King, can practice my magic of course, but any other doing so is a threat to me, you understand do you not, Sofia the Simple?"

"My Lord I was not aware… But I do understand the reasoning behind such laws." Sofia said quietly. She was now beginning to hate that name, seeing the pure mockery behind being called 'simple', but still, she remained silent, feeling that the question, wasn't really a question for her to answer. Cedric held his injured hand behind his back, trying to stretch the swollen fingers outward but they didn't respond without causing pain. He eyed Sofia, seeing the fear but was somewhat impressed by how she held herself together. At this point, any normal citizen would be begging for forgiveness or for him to show mercy. But she remained silent and did not beg nor cry in an attempt to soften him.

 _ **'** **Just kill her… She is obviously lying, she knew the laws and she still practiced magic, and right outside your castle no less…'**_

'NO. No no no… They still love her, if I harm her then I would lose the trust I have managed to cultivate from the locals… I can't risk that.'

 _ **'** **You don't need their trust nor their support. All you need is their fear to keep them in line and with that Amulet around your neck, you have more than enough power to do so.'**_ The wraith was right, with the Amulet he had more magic than any other could dream of.

'No… No, I need their trust to ensure my place as King lasts."

 _ **'** **Then test her! If her skill does prove significant, keep her close, watch her, monitor her actions, her spells, and her time.'**_

Sofia had become confused as she watched him. He was muttering to himself, eyes glazing over and tilting his head this way and that as if listening to something. His mouth turning down in a deep frown at one point and he shook his head slightly. When he blinked, she saw him come out of his strange daze and he focused once more, clearing his throat.

"Punishment will be inevitable for your transgression here Sofia… Normally time imprisoned within the castles dungeon followed by a branding for all to see what your crime was…" He could see her beginning to tremble now and Mirandas screaming escalated from the shop below. The sound was really beginning to grate on his nerves. He was trying to rack his brain for something he could have her do. Something he could begin measuring her skills with and the ache in his hand gave him what he needed.

"BUT… Your punishment will be lessened depending on how well you perform. You say your brew can lessen pain and discomfort. Honestly, I have my doubts about its effectiveness and I would hate to think that MY property was used in snake oil." He was confident that the young sorceress didn't have the skill for potion brewing, a skill, not even the great Goodwin excelled in.

"A… Are you in pain my Lord?" She questioned, not wanting to give him any of her brews if he wasn't. He was slow to move but held out his injured hand. It was so swollen now the glove wouldn't come off and the bruising was still lavender from his failed attempt to heal it, though the edges of the bruising were now a strand orange color which caused him to really be concerned for what he had done to it.

"Wha… What did you DO?" She gasped, reaching out to touch it but he quickly moved it out of her reach.

" **IT DOESN'T MATTER!** " He snarled and she drew her own hand back quickly.

"I need to see it to decide what to give you my Lord… I can't just give you anything it could make you ill." She reasoned and Cedric eyed her as he held out his hand once more. She watched him as she took his arms gently and when he didn't shy away, she began examining it, pulling at the glove and trying to remove it without hurting him. "Will you permit me to use magic to remove the glove or will I have to cut it off?" Sofia asked. She took note that her mother's screams had stopped and wondered what the guards had done to her.

"Use your wand… But any wrong move and I shall remove your hands." He warned and Sofia nodded. She pulled out her wand and very carefully ran the tip over the fabric.

 _"_ cadunt seorsum _."_ She whispered the spell. The sound causing a shiver to run up Cedrics spine as he stared at the wand tip.

Cedric watched the threads fade away at the seams and his glove fall apart. Now freed from the glove, the rest of his hand finished swelling with the sudden flow of blood that wasn't being restricted anymore. Air hissed pass his clenched teeth as the throbbing returned and Sofia watched him for a sign of him changing his mind but he didn't and she continued, running her finger tips lightly along the back of his hand, feeding her magic into his hand and assessing the damage.

"You can't move your fingers can you."

Cedric met her eyes and knew she wasn't asking a question just by the look in her eyes. Sofia moved around him and retrieved the crystal bottle that held the brew she had made and a single spoon.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Down below Miranda had been forced into a chair and the two guards towered over her in silence. All three jumped when they heard a loud thump from above, looking up in confusion.


	21. Reunion

The foothills of Pyrecrest and Mistbush were alive with action as scouting parties returned with supplies from supporters and news on what was happening within the kingdom and all throughout Enchansia. Amber worked with Ruby in her forge as she melted down ores into ingots for future weapons, Tilly worked with other women as they made their way into Mistbush forest to forge, and Bartleby worked with the rebel recruits in training, his and Tilly's now ten-year-old son, Peter, joining in the swordplay. Gerald, his little brother, pouted on a rock, angry that he wasn't allowed to play with them like his big brother got to.

He hadn't moved from that rock all morning, hoping his father would give in and let him join but now the sun was high the day was warm and still he sat, his silent father still not relenting. But the sound of a horn being blown drew him from his brooding behavior as he and everyone else looked up to watch as a black stallion crested the hills with a familiar blonde man riding astride it.

"James is back!" He shouted, running to meet the approaching rebel prince and forgetting his previous behavior.

Amber emerged from the hidden forge when she heard the commotion and when she did, she stood, smiling as she watched her Brother bring the black horse to a stop beside the trees to the forest where it was taken by two rebel knights to be tethered out of sight with the other horses they kept. Gerald greeted James with a hug and James laughed and picked the boy up with a halfhearted laugh.

"James, where have you been! You said you would show me how to track but you never came back with the others!" The little boy snapped, and James laughed.

"I ended up staying with an old friend for a while, but I promise I'll show you how to track ok… Now I need to go see Amber so go and play okay?" He placed the boy down and walked away, heading in the directions of his and Ambers own hidden hut. Upon entering she found Amber absent and seated himself at the crude wooden table, knowing she would be along soon. This assumption was proven correct when Amber entered and seated herself across from him.

"What have I missed." His voice was demanding, and Ambers' eyes narrowed.

"Don't take that tone with me, James, I'm not your steward nor your servant here to give you what you want when you demand it." She snarled and James scowled. Amber breathed deeply to calm herself before speaking again. "Now to start this off with some civility before getting straight to business… Welcome back… We all missed you… I was worried."

James's softened and he gave a weak smile. He almost missed being scolded by his sister about his lackluster manners and cold greeting… Almost.

"Thank you, Amber… I missed everyone here as well. Now, please bring me up to date on what I have missed."

Amber sighed and leaned back in her chair before speaking.

"A few new young men have found us and joined our ranks, Sir Bartleby is training them as we speak along with his eldest son who joined them four days ago. He shows great promise and skill already for a ten-year-old. Three days ago, one of our spies reported on an incident that was a perfect chance to take out Cedric-"

"And judging by your tone of voice you nor he took any steps to take that chance," James growled and Amber sighed. She knew this would have been his reaction when given the news. Anger for not being here for the chance, anger that she hadn't taken the chance in his place, and anger that the spy hadn't taken the chance his or her self.

"There was a complication…" She looked at James to see he was staring, waiting for the explanation, though his face was turning red from ill contained anger that was only growing. "Sofia was in the middle of it."

Amber said it quick, as if trying to push the blame off herself as quickly as she could. It reminded her of when she was a child and something would happen, 'it was James' Or 'it was Sofia'. Now once more she felt like she was playing the blame game just like then, only it wasn't a game nor a lie. James's face showed surprise and he leaned back in his seat, processing the information given to him. The redness in his face fading away as his anger subsided to complete shock.

"Sofia is back?" He asked and Amber nodded, he then smiled and stood. "This is great she's back! We can contact her and get her to join us again! We can avenge Dad, all three of us!"

"JAMES… It's not that simple." Amber snapped and James calmed, frowning at her. "From what I had been told she was in trouble for stealing from him and then she drugged him-"

"Sofia stealing? That's a laugh, from what I can remember Sofia would never steal anything from anyone… Not even from HIM." James scoffed and then he looked excited again. "But if she did drug him, did she try and kill him?!" James sounded excited but Amber shook her head and tapped her fingers on the table.

"No… In fact, she voluntarily allowed herself to be arrested and when Cedric could move and speak again… He had her locked up."

"If she's in the dungeon it should be easy to get her out, we have done it be-"

"James, he put her in his old tower…" Amber sighed and James just looked confused and then angry once more.

"The TOWER! His TOWER!? Is there any way to get her out of there? I mean the dungeon is easier because its nowhere near where he sleeps, all we have to do is get our spy to let her out and sneak her to the gate were we… Wait… I thought Sofia was becoming a sorceress! You know, learning under the Great Goodwin!"

"She did James…" Amber sighed and watched as he began to pace around, huffing and kicking at the chairs and table. James never approved of Sofia's determination to learn magic, while she herself wasn't happy for Sofia's choice, she supported her and encouraged her to go with the Goodwin's to learn.

"Then why is she letting him do this!?" He shouted and Amber stood, slamming her hands on the table, ignoring the stinging in her palms.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW JAMES! STOP SCREAMING AT ME OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NEED LUCINDA TO HEAL YOU!" Ambers shrill voice silenced him, and he sat once more, face scrunched up in an almost humorous frown if the situation allowed room for humor.

"Ok… Ok… The bright side she isn't in the cold, rat infested, drippy dungeon. Instead, she's in a nice room full of dusty books, and whatever else is in there." James sighed loudly and he didn't miss the look from Amber. "I only remember a lot of books."

They sat in silence as they thought of their adoptive sister being locked away, they had to figure something out.


	22. Get Out

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sofia sat comfortably in an old chair at the newly cleaned writing desk as she scribbled away on parchment of paper. It had been three days since she had been brought here and not once had Cedric come to visit her, though a maidservant had been by to see her three times a day to bring her food, clean any linens and even fetch her whatever she needed. Cedric had had many of his old things, extra wands, valuable rare ingredients, and much more packed up and removed. Sofia didn't mind for this just allowed her more room to place her own things within the large circular room, once the maidservant fetched what she could when asked. Sofia had been sure she would be locked in the dungeon after Cedric had gained the ability to move once again, Sofia having given him a little more of the brew than she should have. But instead, she was placed here, imprisoned in comfort and, extremely bored. Though she had, to be honest, the old tower room was preferable to the dungeon but still;

 _A cage was still a cage, even a gilded one._

Looking around the old room it would be hard to believe it had once been Cedric's old messy workshop. The armoire was filled with vibrant dresses, and boxes of her jewelry while the once vacant corners of the room were now piled high with colorful fabrics. Cedric's old changing screen was moved to the west side now, blocking a wooden washtub from view along with a small table piled high with clean fluffy towels, and large chunks of scented soaps meant just for her. The old work table was just the same with its small caldron and vials, but nothing was being heated or brewed now. On the stand where Cedric once kept his main spellbook, Sofia now had her own, open to a blank page she hoped to dedicate to a new spell she was working on; if she ever got her personal wand back.

Finally, the second floor, now home not only to a large window still but also a bed big enough for a person and a half, piled high with warm blankets and plush pillows. A curtain had been added to the floor above so it could be blocked from prying eyes from below if she so wished. But so far, she found no need for such a thing since she was without the pleasure of visitors, as mentioned before. Beside her, as she wrote was a tray of breakfast pastries, the crust flaky and warm with a delicious jam filling, though she had only been able to eat half of what was given, preferring a more balanced meal that wasn't so sweet.

Sofia finished the notes she took, closing the massive tome she had been referencing with a heavy sigh as she leaned back. Wormwood clicking from his old perch and she looked at him with a smile.

"What? It's not like you can't leave when you want, the window is right there." She gestured to the window above them and he just clicked once more. Looking at the ceiling, Sofia kicked off the writing desk which caused her to spin around, her hair billowing out and the blood rushing to her head as she watched the stonework become a blurred dark grey canvas. She laughed half-heartedly at the sensation, finding some fun in it for the moment, but it soon faded, and she sighed as the chair slowed to a stop. Standing she moved to pick a new book from the shelves but stumbled instead as her head continued to spin from the chair. Once she got her baring's again, she selected a book and began to read.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Day eight and still she hadn't seen Cedric though when she had asked if she could have creamed wheat instead of the sugary pastries for breakfast, she was given just that. The tray left for her while she slept was a bowl of creamed wheat with smaller dishes filled with berries and a little pot of honey. After breakfast, she found that the tub had been filled and she was more than happy to relax in the water. Stripping down and stepping in, she sunk into the warm water and propped a book on her knees. With a sigh she began to read the history of magical artifacts, humming to herself as she did so, wishing she had some bath oils but was content with what she was given.

Sofia had become so engrossed in the book she no longer paid attention to what went on around her. The book now rested on her chest and her legs were propped up on the rim of the tub. The water now heated with magic to help her relax more as she read.

She never heard the door open…

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cedric rolled over in his bed breathing heavily and gripping the sheets tightly, drawing them tighter and closer as if they would bring comfort. His hair plastered to his forehead by sweat and teeth clenching and unclenching. The sight was unsettling to the servant that placed the tray holding his breakfast on his bedside table. She knew waking him wouldn't be wise on the account that he becomes violent when woken from such dreams, and she didn't want a repeat of the breakfast incident. The maid shivered at the memory of being held firmly by Cedric as he made her take a bite of his breakfast to make a point. The possibility of the food having been poisoned on her watch left her with an impression that will never leave her, along with a slight scar on her tongue from his fork jabbing it to roughly.

She looked to Cedric, seeing his face contort for a moment and his brow drawing down before relaxing, though the death grip he had on his sheets remained. The maid was quick to continue her chores around his room. Open half the curtain to allow sunlight in, set out some clean clothes for him to change into when ready, collect any dirty garments left on the floor. She was in the middle of the final task, collecting the clothes from the floor and remembering his stint with the sock she had missed once before. She sighed quietly as she picked up the final piece of clothing and placed it in her basket. When she turned, she jumped and gasped when she found Cedric wide awake lying on his side, eyes staring at her with evident distaste at her presence. Quickly she bowed and greeted him, apologizing for her presence in his room, even though she was supposed to be there and him waking up earlier than he normally did wasn't her fault.

Cedric said nothing to the maid as he sat up and, once more, left the poor women to remain in a bowed position, waiting for him to acknowlege her and tell her to leave. Her spine screamed in discomfort and the muscles in her back burned. Cedric couldn't care less about the maid standing in his room. He just sat there running the tips of his fingers over his face, neck, and arms in a searching manner, images from his night terror flashing through his mind as he did so. He found no blood, no rotting skin, nothing and he exhaled in relief before he allowed the fingers of his right hand to brush against the chain to the amulet. He felt the warmed metal feeling numb, devoid of the relief he normally felt when feeling it. When he finally focused back on the maid he grimaced when he took her in and glanced around the room. Breakfast on his side table, all clothes picked up and a clean set placed out for him.

"You may go." He said and the maid rushed out as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and shivered when his bare feet touched the cold stone. Slowly he rubbed his face, wishing he could just roll over and go back to sleep but he knew he needed to get ready for the day and stood, ignoring his breakfast as he went on to bath and dress.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to avoid the decaying face of Roland, an image that remained burned to the inside of his eyelids and saw each time be blinked. When he was done, he left his room to find the guard made steward standing outside waiting for him, fully prepared to deliver his schedule for the day. Not wanting to hear him talk Cedric just demanded for the written schedule before walking away to bar himself in the study with the documents that needed reading and signing.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Time slid by as Cedric read through paper after paper, most being requests from the citizens about reforming trade with the other Kingdoms, but he would quickly cast those aside, irritation growing with each one. Others were petitions to have roads repaired or recommendations for funding for businesses that are struggling to remain open due to owed debt. The latter Cedric scoffed at since the debt was owed to him, to begin with. Sitting straight Cedric looked to his left where he had placed the signed papers, and then to his right where he had lazily cast the ones, he deemed unimportant. They caused uncertainty in his choices and he cast his eyes away in favor of the door across from him.

 _ **'…**_ _ **Cedric.'**_

He flinched and shook his head, looking back to the papers before him and began to read once more but still, his eyes slid back to the papers, thinking about his choices. Since gaining a minuscule amount of trust from the people, he finds himself wishing to hold to it and cultivate it. Yet he understood he couldn't just give them everything! To pander to every single demand given by them.

 _ **'**_ _ **You owe them nothing.'**_

Cedric shook his head again and dropped his quill to press his fingers to his temple with a grimace as he tried his best to push the nagging voice back in favor for his own.

 _ **'**_ _ **You are growing soft Cedric… You will never escape 'his' shadow this way.'**_

Cedric slammed his hands down on the desk and the sudden sting in his palms helped push the voice away. He blinked in slight surprise as he looked at his palms, the sting easing into a numb pulsing feeling. Swallowing he looked back at all the papers, mind turning over what he had chosen to sign and finally grunted in defeat.

Pushing away from the desk and standing Cedric collected the papers in his hands and quickly left, startling the 'steward' standing just outside the door. Gripping the papers in his hands he walked through the halls with a brisk stride that forced the 'steward' to quicken his own steps to keep up.

"Did you finish with the papers my Lord? I can take them for you so you can-"

"Be quiet." The walked in silence then.

Cedric stared straight ahead as he began to ascend the stairs that headed up into darkness, the sconces on the wall remaining unlit and devoiding the passageway of warmth. He faltered in his steps then, eyes locking with the darkness and a tremor coursing through his body at the sight. He had spent so long avoiding the dark that the prospect of walking into it rooted his feet to the stone beneath them.

"I will light the way my Lord just give me a-" The 'steward fell silent when he saw Cedric give a stiff step forward. He watched the Magi Kings back stiffen as he did so but continued to press forward despite it, moving up into the darkness and out of sight.

He decided he would wait for the King to return, not wanting to risk his own skin by being to close if and when he fell into a fit of madness. Somthing that always seemed to happen when near or surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Cedric reached the top of the stairs and stopped before the door that led to his old workshop. He stared at the wood and gripped the papers in them shaking as he was too aware of the shadow around him and of the wraith of Roland grinning at him. Swallowing he pulled a key, one of two, from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it wide.

He was surprised by the warmth that washed over him and at what awaited him inside.

The former Princess had made it her own space, making it feel more like a home than a prison. His eyes roved over the 'new' books and decorations. The dresses in the armoire and the desk covered in neat stacks of papers filled with notes. Not seeing his 'guest' Cedric assumed she was up on the second-floor sleeping and moved further into the room, curious about the notes and saddled up close to the desk to peak at the topmost page. From what he could tell it looked like some kind of spell, but not one he recognized and just seeing the first page didn't tell him what it was for. He reached for the papers only to freeze when he heard the sound of water sloshing around and his head snapped around. From where he stood he had a clear view of Sofia. A sight otherwise blocked by the changing screen when you first entered the room.

His eyes locked with Sofia's for the briefest of moments before he really took in what was happening. She was in the tub with a book and from where he was standing he had a perfect view of her, though as she was now sitting straight up, the book she held covered her chest and her bent knees covered the rest of her... Cedric was still all too aware of her nakedness. All too aware that this is the most he has ever seen of the young sorceress and it causes his mind race. Thoughts and a cocktail of emotions crashing through him to quickly to process what he should say or what he should be doing in this situation.

The look of horror on her face only made the horror and shock he felt worse.

"I… I thought you were up on the-" He began to speak but couldn't finish.

"… Get out…"

That got him moving.

It didn't even anger him that her voice had raised slightly, and he had ordered him. He took it as his escape and made use of it to flee back out into the shadow covered passage and slam the door closed as quickly as he could. Now that he didn't see her, he could think much clearer now and he called through the door.

"I wish to discuss some things with you… I shall wait here until you are decent." He called, looking to his papers and realizing he has clenched his hand into a fist and ruined them. He sighed and tried to flatten them as best he could as he waited, still trying to bring focus to his thoughts once more as he did this, but failed miserably. Breathing heavily he reached for the chain to the amulet, pulling it free and using the smooth surface of the stone as a focus point to calm his mind. Closing his eyes and rubbing the cool surface with his thumb.

When his mind was clearer he returned to the papers, flattening them back out until he heard Sofia's voice call from the other side of the door. Straightening up, he reached for the handle and pushed the door open once more.


	23. Redifined

Cedric stood in the doorway as he stared at Sofia who stood beside a stool that was moved near the desk. She wore a high-necked black gown now and her hair hung in wet clumps down her back as she curtsied.

"My King, you honor me with your presence." She said and Cedric inhaled deeply as he drew himself up to stand taller, chest slightly puffing out as he did so.

"Please sit Sofia… I will try and keep this meeting short."

He watched Sofia seat herself on the stool, leaving the comfortable chair at the desk for him to take. Cedric hesitated but strode over and sat, crossing his legs and looking at the wrinkled papers in his hands. He stared at them, mind working through how to present the problem without seeming desperate or like an invalid when it came to making choices, yet nothing came to mind. Swallowing he found his throat dry and wondered when the last time he had a drink was and his fingers twitched at the thought to summon something to quench his thirst but thought better of it when he remembered the last time he involved wine in her presence.

"My Lord?"

Cedric's eyes snapped to Sofia who looked relaxed, but her eyes shown with the remains of shock and embarrassment from what had happened between them. Seeing this he was almost relieved that it wasn't only him suffering from the encounter and wishing to be far from here. Clearing his throat, he shifted so he could rest his elbow on the arm of the chair and held the papers out to Sofia.

"I want your opinion… I would like you to organize these by what you feel is the most important to least." He said and Sofia hesitantly took the papers from him and began to read.

"May I ask… Why?" She said looking up and she didn't miss how he stiffened at the question. "I will say the answer is a 'No'." She said quietly and looked back at the papers and began to read. As she engrossed herself in the writings Cedric's eyes wandered around the room until they fell on the stack of notes on the desk once more and after a quick glance to Sofia, he picked them up. Placing the first page aside he began to study the second with interest still trying to figure out what kind of spell she was trying to make.

The silence crept onward as they read, the thought that Sofia wouldn't want to show her notes to him never crossed his mind as he continued to the seventh page, realizing the purpose of the spell was to help preserve resources longer. It seemed her goal was to make the freshness and taste of an object last at least two years but so far, she was unsure if it would work. He frowned, realizing how useful it would be, knowing it would make the use of salt as a preservative obsolete. He stopped reading then and looked up at the wall with a frown as his mind worked.

 _When was the last time he had salt on his food?_

"Finished my Lord."

Cedric jumped and quickly put the notes back on the desk, feeling like a child caught sneaking desert from the kitchens at that moment and he cleared his throat. Sofia obviously saw he was reading her work but said nothing as she held the papers to him to examine. He did so and found that the first two were the requests to fix two separate roads. It was the third one he scowled at and he looked at her. The third was a petition to amend trade with the Kingdom of Corinthia.

"Tell me Sofia… Why would you put a trade petition as one of the more important items to sign?" He asked and Cedric himself didn't miss the displeased growl that came with his words.

"There is no ulterior motive I assure you, my King. Trade is an important aspect for any Kingdom and Corinthia is a small Kingdom rich with farmland so it gives us access to certain grown herbs, and foods that we would otherwise have no access to. Then is the issue of our closest coastal ports being much further away, one only accessible by traveling through the Mistbush Forest which as of late has had bandits take up residence. Yes we have a port locally but due to being so far inland we are at risk for snow and more often than not we gain quite a large amount of ice during the winters making it hard for any boats to fish;

Opening trade back up with Corinthia would allow us to regain use of our old trade port there and bring back more fish to our diets… Corinthia is a small Kingdom with minimal military presence my Lord. With Enchancia between them and the larger more military focused Kingdoms like Tangu, Kaldune, and Wei-ling it is the best Kingdom to start with… You also need allies…"

Her words angered him.

His agitation shown openly on his face and the way he held himself as he sat in the old chair and she could see it. But he didn't take his eyes from the paper once as she spoke about the reasons behind it. His left hand pressed to his chest and gripped the fabric there and Sofia's eyes drifted down to it and her breath caught as she took in the obvious outline of a small chain from under his shirt.

"Would…"

Sofia's eyes shot back to Cedric's face when he spoke and saw him struggling with his irritation toward the prospect with opening the trade and in turn, opening a portion of the border.

"Would Corinthia by chance… Have a hand in trading salt?"

"Salt?" There was evident confusion in her voice, but Cedric didn't repeat himself as he waited for her to answer. "If… If salt is all you want, then I would recommend either Rudistan or Tangu but any trade with them would be… Dangerous… But I am sure Enchansia can get plenty through Corinthia since their trade routes to Rudistan are still open and it will allow you to keep most of the border closed."

Cedric nodded and then frowned as he thought. She wasn't comfortable with the sudden silence but continued to watch him as he reread the paper before him and then to her surprise, he took up her quill and placed his signature on the top five pages. One being trade with Corinthia.

"Sofia I am placing a great amount of trust in you for this… In saying that I wish to extend to you an… Advisory role."

Cedric watched her face as it paled, and her lips parted as if to speak but no sound came. No doubt she had heard of the deaths of those who were placed in positions so close to him and the prospect terrified her.

"I… Do not hold an affinity for talking to people and I need… Some assistance in this respect. You would have supervised access to records, documents such as these… You would write my speeches for me AND…" He watched her, studying her reaction as he leaned forward. "You will have the freedom to continue your magic… Within reason… I do not wish to be made a drooling mess upon the floor again."

"What would I be? Your Steward? Your Advisor? Your 'Royal Sorceress'?"

Cedric was silent, resting his head on his hand as he thought.

"Think of it more of a role without a title. But if you wish for one, pick one and it will be yours without complaint. Though I do find humor that the 'Sorcerer King' would need a 'Royal Sorcerer'."

Cedric gave a dry laugh that was met by Sofia's own weak one. She had to agree there was some humor, but the danger of the whole situation was far too real for her.

"Well then maybe it is time for that title to be redefined." She said and Cedric grinned at her. She watched his hand move and a loud click brought her focus to the key that he placed on the table.

"I will retrieve the second key from the servants… This room is your domain now and I expect you to use it wisely… I will also be watching your every move and who you interact with… Don't squander what little trust I am placing on you Sofia the Simple… I would hate for such promise to be snuffed out."

With that he stood, collecting his papers and swiftly left, leaving a stunned and uncertain Sofia behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

He was able to move through the dark stairwell with more ease than before, his mind more focused on the newest member of his staff. He was very aware that she hadn't said yes but was certain she wouldn't refuse. When he reached the bottom, she gave the papers to the man waiting for him without a glance.

"Finish these and then return to your post as a guard. After today you shall not be needed as my Steward." He said and he didn't miss the sigh of relief the man gave when he received this news.


	24. Change in Routine

Cedric did as he said he would and retrieved the extra key from the maidservant that tended to Sofia every day since she arrived. No questions were asked, and everyone went about their chores as if nothing was different.

The maidservant went back to Sofia's room at lunch with a tray of food, a stack of papers, and a long thin wooden box. The box was from Cedric with the order that it be delivered to the young sorceress and for no one to open it till then. When the maidservant found the door ajar, she announced her presence and entered greeting Sofia who smiled at her and greeted her happily, thanking her for the lunch.

"My Lady, the King wished for me to deliver this to you." She said and picked the long box up from the tray and held it out. Sofia blinked, stood and reached for the box, lifting the small latch and raising the lid to look inside it, letting out a slow breath before lifting the wand from inside. The oak wood familiar under her fingers as she studied the vine and leaf decoration around the grip and the large crystal embedded into the bottom of the grip. She could see the surface was well taken care of and freshly polished as the wood reflected the light from the window above.

"Thank you very much, it's nice to have this back," Sofia said and she placed the wand back in the box and sat it on the desk. She then excused the maidservant who curtsied and left to go continue her other chores.

Sofia picked up the stack of papers and looked at the first one and saw it was a list showing her responsibilities and what time he needed certain things. Sighing she sat and began reading, reorganizing, and modifying what was placed before her.

All while wondering what she had been pulled into.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sofia woke early before her breakfast had arrived and cleaned and dressed in another black gown with a smart periwinkle coat over it. Her hair curled tightly and pinned up in a pile on top of her head and held in place with a sparkling jeweled comb. She left her room, wand tucked into her coat and papers tucked under her arm as she briskly walked through the halls. Her first stop was in the kitchens, directing them to set the dining hall for breakfast while she had the servant who normally took Cedric his breakfast follow her directly to the Royal chambers. The terror on the maids face the entire way was evident but Sofia was set in her choice to help Cedric get things done.

Upon entering the room Sofia was shocked by the sight of the stacks of books all over the room. She looked to the maid and pointed to the curtain as she took up a position at the foot of the bed, ready for the outburst that was going to follow. The maid swallowed as she threw the curtain open fully, flooding the room with the early morning sun and startling the sleeping Cedric awake. He bolted up, squinting at the maid and then Sofia as he processed what was going on, his face morphing into an expression of sheer rage.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He snarled as he focused his blurry, sleep heavy vision on Sofia.

"Good morning my Lord," Sofia said calmly and looked down at the papers in her hands, avoiding the angry gaze. "I have your schedule for today and have the kitchen staff preparing your breakfast in the dining hall. While you eat there are some papers that will-"

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing in here Sofia?!"_**

Sofia fell silent and looked up at Cedric with a nervousness that had her shaking where she stood, but she didn't look away.

"Doing my job my Lord." She said and his eyes narrowed as she held out a piece of parchment to him. He leaned forward and snatched it from her to look it over. He blanched at the organized schedule that was written in elegant looping handwriting. His whole day was filled to the brim with busy work! Even during his meal times!

"Looking at everything that needs to be done we need to have you awake and moving at an appropriate time. Now you will be taking your breakfast in the dining hall and while you eat you have some more papers to sign and place your seal… Which brings the issue… You never picked out your own seal so while you bathe and dress, I will be sending for some sketches of options to pick from, I'll also include samples of fabrics for new drapery… The walls are so bare and depressing no wonder everyone is so bitter…" Cedric grunted at this but Sofia continued talking like he didn't make a sound.

"They should arrive this afternoon and you can pick from them while you meet with a representative from the village to discuss the repairs to be made to the roads. You do not have any speeches scheduled yet, but I am already composing a letter to Corinthia that will eventually need your approval. How they respond will determine what direction we will go when it comes to meeting, and negotiation the new trade agreements... Pray that their response is favorable."

Cedric sat hunched over, elbows on his knees and head resting in his hands as he struggled to push the sleep from his mind. With an exasperated groan, he stood from the bed and stretched, causing his spine to crack and joints to pop loudly. He had stopped listening and was unaware that Sofia was now silent, blinking in surprise at his appearance as he made his way toward the washroom to bathe. She studied his shirtless form and realized that granted he looked better than he did when he had gone to her of age ceremony, he was still thin. Skin pulled tight over lanky muscle and the sharp edges of bone, emphasizing his spine, ribs, and collarbone. She made a note to notify the kitchen to incorporate more protein and carbs into his diet.

Sofia's train of thought secede when she saw the silver chain wrapped around his neck and ending with the large dark gem resting on his chest. Sofia licked her lips, remembering the day it was taken from her and she felt the darkness creep into her mind. Blinking back the tears trying to come she looked back to her papers and cleared her throat.

"I will leave now and check on breakfast," Sofia reported and Cedric just grunted bitterly, watching her leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

In the kitchen, Sofia directed for them to make some changes when she saw the same jam filled pastries being prepared as always. Instead, there were thick slices of ham with biscuits and eggs. When she found they sat the table with wine she sent it away in favor of water and juice. Only to discover that the kitchen didn't have any juice in stock, so she used her wand to conjure it.

When Cedric arrived Sofia noted his attire, a grey undershirt, dark green vest, and black trousers, simple but refined with the vests swirling embroidery and silver buttons.

Cedric took his seat and frowned at the spread before him. It wasn't his usual and the massive changes being forced on him were souring his mood more and more as time passed. But despite this he was still too tired to voice it as he reached to fill his plate, two servants filled two goblets, one with water the other juice. He stared at the food on his plate before waving a servant over, a young male standing against the wall came forward quickly. Sofia watched knowing what would happen, having seen her former stepfather do it during large events, while Cedric did it out of paranoia for being presented something new. He had the servant taste test the food to be sure there was no poison. Once Cedric was satisfied that the young man wasn't going to drop dead, he began to eat himself.

Sofia sat to work as he ate, setting an ink well beside him and taking up a position at his side as to begin to read through papers and placing them down to be signed. This was slow going and continued long after he had finished eating and the servants carried his empty dishes away. He angled his chair and slumped in it as he stared disgruntle at the contents of the goblet in his hand, swirling clear pink juice around before he ran a finger around the rim. The liquid darkening into a deep burgundy and the smell of a well-aged red met his nose. He sighed happily and went to raise it to his lips only to have it taken. Sofia's delicate hand brushed his as she took the silver cup from him and sat it out of reach and pushed another paper toward him.

"It is unwise to begin drinking this early my Lord, you still need to meet with the representative, go over the samples for the drapery and pick a design for your personal seal. Then you will have free time for-"

Sofia fell silent when a guard hurried over with a folded message that had been delivered at the front gate and she thanked him. Cedric watched her frown and click her tongue as she looked it over with a creased brow.

"There are some villagers requesting an audience… I am sure is plenty of time to meet with them before the-"

"No…" Cedric said firmly, and he leaned forward for the goblet which Sofia quickly took up.

"My King you need to-"

" **I do not NEED to do ANYTHING**." He snapped as he stood and snatched the wine from Sofia. " **I have gone along with your changes thus far because I know you are just doing the job, I assigned you. But I will NOT be forced to pander to every signal crooked-nosed knave that demands my time!** "

He drained his goblet without breaking eye contact with her then slammed it down.

"We will continue with the original schedule you had planned… No deviations."

Sofia remained rooted to the spot as Cedric walked around her and left. She exhaled; her breath slow as it escaped through her lips. Her hands now rest on the surface of the table, bracing against it and holding her weight as she waited for her nerves to settle once more. She hadn't looked away from his eyes once during his rant.

She had seen it.


	25. Change in Routine pt2

Sofia stood by as Cedric conversed with the village representative, giving signs to the man when he was unsure how to explain or ask something of the Magi King. Cedric focused his gaze on the sketches in his hands as he talked and listened, trying to figure out which he felt would suit him for his Royal crest. One he ripped up with a scowl, the rearing Pegasus reminding him of the original crest. When the villager left with their permits for construction Cedric ripped another sketch in half and place the desired part over a different sketch before waving Sofia over. She looked down at what he had done and nodded, not wanting to argue his choice. She watched him wave his hand, saving time and having the papers fold in on itself and change into a stamp made of dark wood. Sofia picked it up by the handle and turned it over to find that the crest was present on its bottom.

"You said there would be samples to choose from for drapery…" Cedric sighed, and Sofia blinked before remembering the fabric samples. Quickly she laid out the strips of fabrics before him to look at. He was quick to just toss some colors at her, the colors being a Dark Grey, Wine, and a shimmering Silver. With that, he stood and looked at her.

"If that is all I will be busy brewing some draughts… I don't want to be disturbed." He left her there, holding the fabrics and looking at them with a frown as she looked back at the seal, trying to figure out what should go were. When she heard the door closed, she sank into the chair and held her head in her hands, allowing herself to finally 'feel', to let her emotions loose and to allow the tears to come. The confrontation from the dining hall still fresh in her mind, Cedrics eyes still a fresh and clear image when she closed her eyes. Their usual shifting brown color turning a shocking purple for a moment when his anger was high.

He was always angry, always stressed, always on the edge… Paranoid, fearful… Violent…

"A curse… That's what it is… A curse… Why didn't I see it before, it's the damn Amulet of Avalor, why wouldn't it curse him for what he did…" She mumbled to herself as she looked at the fabrics and seal. Aside from the silver, she hated the dark colors Cedric had chosen, feeling they were depressing. But still, it would be better than staring at barren walls day in and day out. Looking at the wine-colored fabric she pulled her wand from her jacket and tapped her sleeve, it's periwinkle color changing to wine to better match the color scheme that will be decorating the castle soon.

With a heavy sigh, she stood, collected everything in her arms and began to make the long trek back to 'her' tower. As she went, she looked at a group of maids that were dusting the suits of armor, giving a slight smile and a wave as she went, only to bump into one coming out of a room to her left. Pausing to apologize she went still, locking eyes with the pair that were behind a set of thick-rimmed glasses. The maid's eyes narrowed as she took in Sofia and her mouth set in a pressed lip frown before she spoke.

"Sofia?"

"… Jade?" Sofia returned in the same questioning tone.  
"Sofia what are you doing here I thought you escaped with James and Amber." Jade hissed and looked around as if Cedric would emerge from the shadows or crawl down the walls like some demented creature.  
"I had left with them, yes, but we went separate ways. I haven't seen them in a long time… Why are you here I thought you moved to Rubastin." Sofia asked and Jade's lips pressed into a thin line again and Sofia could see the bitterness etched across her face.

"We did try but the borders closed before we could get across. So now I'm here working and surviving while the others are off scheming and risking everyone's lives, while those of us who wish to live with some relative speck of peace are here working."

Sofia blinked, surprised by her old friends' bitterness. She opened her mouth to speak but a guard called to her and they both turned to look.  
"I'm sorry Lady Sofia but the King is asking for your presence." He said and Sofia sighed.  
"Asking or demanding?"  
"Um… Demanding my Lady." The guard looked sheepish and Sofia looked at Jade who to her surprise was already walking down the hall without a goodbye.

"Very well I will go to him at once… Where is he?" She asked and the guard led the way.

To Sofia's surprise, Cedric had repurposed a guest room into his new workshop. When she announced her arrival, he hardly looked up from a large tome he was pouring over.

"What have you been doing." He said coldly. Sofia was surprised by this considering it hadn't been more than thirty minutes since she last saw him.  
"I… Rearranged paperwork organized the colors you chose for the drapery and I was talking to a maid when the guard found me." She said and he seemed satisfied with the answer since he didn't get angry.

"You changed your jacket…" He stated and she looked at it.  
"Yes… I felt it better for your staff to display the theme of your castle…" She said now making a mental note to change the servant's uniforms too. "I will also have the new drapes bearing your new crest ready in a few hours and hung… Is there anything else you wish done?" She asked and he finally looked up.

"My castle… Yes… Be sure to make sure everything matches; those suits of armor have been the same since…" He paused, realizing he was about to mention the former King and scowled. "They need to be updated…" He closed his book then and looked at her. It was an awkward silence as she waited for him to give her more orders, but he didn't say anything. Sofia kept her eyes on him, not wanting to look away, in case he suddenly turned violent, looking for the signs. She had been so focused she hadn't heard him speak and she blinked when she realized he had said something.

"What?" Sofia said lamely and she didn't miss Cedric's shoulders becoming tense, knowing he really did hate repeating himself.

"You… You are doing very well… THANK you for… Your hard work." It was like he was trying to pry the words from his own mouth with the way he talked. Sofia just swallowed and struggled to keep her expression blank as she curtsied very low to him.

"Thank you, your majesty." She said and Cedric quickly waved his hand in dismissal. She quickly left the room and when the door was firmly closed.

Unknown to them both the Amulet hidden beneath the front of Cedrics cloths glowed, pleased with the acknowledgment given, albite stiff and a little forced sounding.

The day moved on and when Cedric finally came out of his new workroom, he was met with a hall newly decorated in new drapes and the suits of armor made of dark glinting metal with edges decorated with swirling silver patters around the edges. The drapes were of a dark grey raven set onto a wine-colored background with a silver beak and talons, finished with a silver swirling pattern at the edges. The sight satisfied him, feeling it was a good representation of his power as a sorcerer without resorting to the gaudy bright colors of excessive gold and jewels.

He breathed, feeling lighter and more relaxed, the specter having not haunted him for several hours now.


End file.
